Gypsy and The Bandit Game
by demya-wings
Summary: Two students are being transfer to Hogwarts, what will happen when they cross the Marauders? Love? Death? N/A I own nothing but plot and my chars. Also I have this story completed on my word doc on my pc. leave reviews please and thank u! Please Leave Reviews! THis is my very first FanFic and I wish to know what you all think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Story!

My name is Willdemya Willow Moore but if you call me, Willdemya then we have a problem! I go by a few names and it isn't Willdemya, my father must have been on some kind of potion before naming me. Just call me Demya or D. My mother calls me Vixen when she caught me sneaking around a lot when I was younger with sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. I love being called Vixen and my mother and my internal twin sister that only calls me Vixen.

I have short blond hair that just grazes across my shoulders but long enough for a ponytail. I have my mother's eyes, light hazel brown eyes that go with my lightly tanned skin. I'm 5'5" and I am very slim, flat belly. I always have short nails but if anyone messes with me or my sister well I suggest you don't. I'll kick they're butts well that's what happened when a pureblood boy did when he suggested he'd treat my sister like scum she is so I punched him and broke his nose. My dad was pissed off but I really didn't care.

I was six when I lost my mother. We went to go get some chocolates since it was our favorite thing to do when it came to Christmas. She had shoved me behind her and battled two full size werewolves. As she was dying she told me that she loved me and my sister. That I should do whatever it took to protect my little sister even though she is only a few minutes younger than me. That's what I did; I gave up on my childhood and raised my sister.

My sister and I were a mess when we buried our mother in our backyard of Wing's Manor. We only lived there for six years and moved a few months after mom's death. I barely remember my first six years of my life but I remember my mother clearly. She was beautiful beyond what my father's taste in women. My mom had dark chestnut hair that went to her waist, wavy and always had it down with a few small braids in her hair on the side of her head. Her light brown hazel eyes went great with her hair which I had the inherited from her.

My sister, Cassandra Anne Moore is a beauty like our mother. She has long chestnut hair just like our mother but she has red streaks in her hair which really ticked off our dad one night when he came home from work. I loved it though it was really her style. She had inherited our mother's eyes as well, light hazel brown. She has the same skin tone as me and she is 5'5" just like me. She is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet and a big heart unless it comes to our father's side of the family.

Our father has black hair, black as the night sky but his eyes were blue. He loved our mother until she died which took its turn on me. He blamed me for her death which always made me cry at night because I held in the tears when he yells it at me. His light tan skin went great with his slim built from being an Auror. Our father remarried a woman we clearly hated and she hated us even though she has a daughter a few months younger than me and my sister.

One problem: Both of them hated us and wanted us out of our father's life. The first few months when our father wasn't home she would yell and threaten us until we did what she wanted. Late at nights we would sneak down into our father's study and nick one of his firewhiskey bottles. Father never did find out who has been taking his whiskey which was funny since it was mostly me that was taking it.

Well we're sixteen now but for the last five years we've been going to GypsyAcademy. Oh did I forget to mention we're half Gypsy? My sister and I am half Gypsy from our mother's side of the family. Dad thinks we're just witches which was just fine since he was all for pureblooded families. We're great liars to our father but he doesn't even look at us when we tell him anything.

Our Nana is full Gypsy and she loves us. She has a head full of gray-white hair which is really wavy. She wears that entire Gypsy clothing. She wears large hoop earrings, white shirt with long sleeves with proof sleeves. She wears long skirts that are usually just full of different colors with bangle bracelets on her wrists. She wears a sash tied in her hair like a head band and a sash around her waist. She would always have bell bracelets around her ankles and lots of amulets, beads, and other kinds of jewelry on her body. She would have pouches and flat sandals on her feet.

We wear all that too when we're with our Nana but when we're home with our father well we're wearing shirts and pants or skirts to please him. It's the only thing we have left from our mother, dressing just like her even though she never dressed like that with our father around but only on Halloween.

This year for our sixteenth birthday our stupid evil step mother convinced our father to send us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. The headmaster happens to be our Godfather who we call Papi. So here we are now at Kings Cross just the four of us since Dad was called into work early that morning.

Step mother, Courtney and her daughter Sandy were just standing saying goodbye to each other. My sister and I already said bye to them and left their sides. Yeah we'll get yelled out or get a howler later from our father about leaving our step mother's side but we don't care. Once my sister and I are on the train we found an empty compartment and put our things up in the luggage rack above the seats. We had locked the door and used magic to change our outfits to look like Gypsies. We were proud to be different. We both sat there doing our own thing, my sister doing her nails or playing with her hair. I was already reading a book that my Nana gave me on Gypsy's Curses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Train Ride

We sat there while the train filled up with the students and turned the page in my book as I continued to read. I looked up at my sister, Cassie and grinned as she fiddled with her hair with her wand. "We'll have company in a few seconds." I say to my sister who looks up at me and smiles. Did I forget to mention that I was a highly successful Seer? No, well I am and my Nana is the only other one out of the Gypsy Community that is a Seer. She helps me to understand what I don't get from my visions. I turned my face back down to my book and went back to reading like I said nothing.

My sister looked up once the door opened but said nothing as she looks up at the boy who opened the door. He had shoulder length black hair and his grey eyes looking at both girls in the compartment. He had a light tan tone skin which my sister noticed the grin growing on his lips.

"Have a seat and stop standing there like a dork." I said softly without taking my eyes off the page I'm reading but I can feel his eyes upon my body. I didn't bother to look up to look at him even as he started putting his trunk above my head.

Another boy came in; he wore round glasses with hazel brown eyes and a goofy grin on his lips as he noticed the girls in the compartment. He placed his trunk next to his friends above my head. He had light tan skin and his black hair looked like he just got out of bed without combing it. I felt him sit down next to his friend that was next me.

The next boy was a clubby boy who placed his trunk above my sister's head which she quickly moved and slipped into my lap after she removed my book from my hands. I looked up at her then to the chubby boy who has mousy brown hair and beady grey eyes to go along with his light tan skin. I sighed and opened my book back up which I went back to reading with her in my lap. I knew she was watching this boy sit down in the corner of the seat next to the door.

The fourth and last boy to enter was very tall with his light tan skin that went well with his light brown hair. My sister noticed his warm dark brown eyes looking at both of us which he gave her a soft smile even with the three vertical scares upon his face. He sat down next to the chubby boy which had him in the middle if my sister went to sit back down next to the window.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I don't recognize you." The fourth boy said with the scares on his face as he held out his hand to my sister and me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Demya Moore and my sister Cassie Moore, and to answer that last part we're new to Hogwarts this year. We went to an Academy for all girls." I explained and shook his hand as well as my sister did. I pushed my sister off my lap and grinned. "Your ass hurts my lap and sits down in a seat that's open." I said to her as I went back to reading my book.

"I'm James Potter." The boy with the glasses said.

"Charming." I said softly and kept reading.

"I'm P-p-peter Pettigrew." The chubby boy said.

"That's good that you actually know your name." I said a bit rudely which caused the boy next to me to laugh which sounded like a bark laugh. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius Black and that was funny." He said as he flashed me a grin.

"That charm of yours will not work on me." I said softly and went back to reading my book. "And your laugh sounds like a dog barking." This caused his friends to laugh at his shocked face which made me smile into my book. "Well, I'll be using the ladies loo if you need me." I said and stood up, put my book into my bag and walked out of the compartment. I didn't bother to watch were I was going since I didn't want to be stuck in the small room with all those boys. I mean I went to an Academy for all girls. I wanted in line waiting my turn to use it when I noticed a boy pointing his wand at a redheaded girl whose back was to them. She was standing in next to me talking in soft whispers to a first year but I couldn't hear the conversation. I reached out and pulled both girls towards me as the spell went passed them which caused the redhead to gasps. I noticed the redhead had emerald green eyes and I smiled at her as I pointed to the boy who cast the spell.

"I'm Demya Moore and you must be the redhead Dumbledore told me so much about. Lily right?" I asked which she nodded.

"Yes, Lily Evans and I heard about you and your sister Cassie right?" Lily asked which I nodded to her.

"Yes, I cherish my sister very much." I said with a grin upon my lips. "You have the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen."

"Thank you." She said to me softly and I smiled more.

"Well I am off to the loo now." I said and went into the restroom on the train. Once I finished I headed back to the compartment and noticed Remus wasn't there. I took my seat and went back to reading until we got to the Hogsmeade station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sorting Hat

We exited the train with the four boys and looked up at a giant man who was booming for the first years to follow him to the boats. My sister took my hand and led me to the boats which I had smiled at. Once on the boat we set sail towards the castle looking up at it with the windows all light up. I smiled even more as memories of our mother's childhood of her being at Hogwarts. I closed my eyes and started walking up the grassy lawns towards the front doors of the castle.

The oak doors opened up and there stood a stern looking woman with a tight brown bun with a witch's hat upon her head that matched her green robes. I couldn't help but smile at this woman since I knew I would be getting on this woman's nerves even if it put me in more detentions than everyone put together.

"I am Professor McGonagall the Transformation teacher. I will be sorting you all into your houses. Stay here while I let the headmaster know you're here." The Professor said and walked into the Great Hall.

When I felt a tug on my skirt I looked down with a grin on my lips at the small girl and bent down to hear her.

"Why are you here? Aren't you too old to be sorted?" The girl asked softly.

"Yes we are too old for it but we went to a different school but for all girls." I explained to the young girl with a smile and turned back to the doors as the Professor came back.

"Follow me to get sorted, children." The Professor said softly and walked all the first years inside of the Great Hall. My eyes went to the table in Gold and Scarlet which brought a smile to my face as I saw the redhead girl from the train, Lily Evans. So I waved at her which she waved back at me. My eyes went to the Headmaster of this school and my smile turned into a grin as his eyes twinkle with delight as he watched us.

We all stood there in front of the teachers table and the Professor started calling out names, leaving my sister and I last. I watched as every child got sorted into each house. My mind wondered after the first six minutes of the sorting, trust me I get bored easily which causes me to go into my visions faster. I hate it but I could never get use to it.

Vision:

_I was standing in a room in a church next to a bride. Her perfect red hair all done up with a vial in a crown on her head. Her make up was perfect as she wore her wonderful slim wedding dress. I looked down at myself and noticed the light blue maid-of-honor dress I was wearing. I looked back at the redhead and noticed it was Lily Evans. I smiled at her and she smiled at me._

_"Thank you so much, D. I love you so much for doing this for me." Lily said to me and all I did I was stand there and smile at her._

_"You're my best friend. What else could I do than be there for you?" I said to her softly. "Now let me go check on the lucky man so you don't worry so much." I said and stuck out my tongue at her which caused her to laugh. I smiled and walked out, went over to the men's room where they should all be dressed by now. I knocked anyways and waited for an answer._

_"Enter!" James yelled._

_I grinned and slipped into the room. "You look like crap." I laughed softly and went over to him even though he was grinning like a fool._

_"You look wonderful." James said to me and I started to fix his bowtie for him._

_"Thank you! I would kiss you but I don't want to smear my lipstick." I laughed softly and looked him up and down. "You'll do for the wedding." I said with a grin which caused him to laugh._

_"I just love how you make me laugh to ease my nerves, Vixen." James said and kissed my forehead just as Sirius came into the room from the joint bathroom. I looked over at him and grinned._

_"You'll do as well and when we get home well that'll be a different story, Padfoot." I said and laughed at his grinning face which at that moment Remus came into the room._

_"Didn't need to know what you'll do to him." Remus said softly with a shake of his head but all the more with a grin on his lips. "I still can't believe you two love each other even when you fight."_

_"The fights lead up to the best sex with her." Sirius says cockily at his mates which causes them all to laugh and I have a grin on my lips._

_"Oh yes, the best sex ever." I say softly and kiss him lightly on the lips._

_"I am surprise with all those sex sessions your not pregnant yet." Remus says softly and goes to fix his bowtie, failing misery. I grin and go to his side, fix it for him._

_"What makes you think I am not pregnant already?" I ask him softly with a grin on my lips which cause all of them to freeze as they look at me. "Huh that's what I was forgetting to tell you, Baby. We're going to be parents." I said and looked over at Sirius._

_"Congratulations! Padfoot and Vixen are going to be great parents." James says as he breaks free from being frozen and hugs me which I hug him back._

_"Thank you, Prongs." I say softly and look at Remus. "Moony?" I ask softly. "Aren't you happy for us?"_

_"Of course but I was joking about you being pregnant!" Remus says softly but hugs me anyways which cause me to reenter the Great Hall._

I noticed everyone staring at me. Then I noticed I was crying silently which had my sister freaking out beside me. I wasn't sad to be honest I was happy. I smiled and looked at my sister, hugged her which made her stop freaking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Class after Breakfast

After a full night of putting everything away and trying to get along with my new room mates in Gryffindor tower with my sister. I can tell you that three of the girls already hate me besides Lily and Alice. Alice is funny she has short boyish brown hair which suites her perfectly. She has a slim body and the perfect boyfriend that graduated a year early than he should of. He's already in the Auror training and she told us his name was Frank Longbottom.

I couldn't help it but get up early in the morning, showered and dressed for class. I grabbed my book bag and went down after waking my sister up. I entered the Great Hall with my nose already in a book, did I mention I wasn't paying attention were I was walking too? Nope, so I not watching was I was going I ran into someone's body which caused me to look up into grey eyes and a cocky smile. Sirius Black himself!

"Morning, I see you're wearing your actual school uniform and not that outfit you were wearing last night." He said as he looks me up and down.

"Of course but you see I'm really hungry and not really in the mood for your cockiness." I said with a grin upon my lips. I side stepped him and walked to the table, sat down which I noticed his friends sat next to me. Odd, they call themselves the Marauders which I collected that they're the pranksters in the school. I on the other hand was going to run them out of the school with my pranks. "Did you know that three of my roommates hate me already because of you?" I asked while looking at Sirius while eating a bite of eggs.

"Really well that's not my fault." He said as he shoved food down his throat which made me want to be sick.

"Why were you crying last night before you got sorted?" Remus asked softly trying to change the subject which caused me to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That, my friend you'll never know." I said softly and grinned at his stun face. The grin slide off my face as I noticed the light scares on his face and my eyes softened as it hit me deep in my stomach. "I know you." I said in a whisper.

"Of course, we meet on the train ride here." Remus said and went back to his eggs.

"The boy in the park at age six after my moms attack." I said softly in a whisper which caused his head to snap up to look me in the eyes, his eyes stunned and wide.

"You're that girl? The one with the pretty dress that healed me and I stayed with?" Remus asked softly which caused me to nod at him.

"Miss Moore, here is your time table." The Professor said which caused me to jump and look up at her.

"Thank you!" I said and smiled at my head of house, took my schedule. I watched her hand out the other time tables out to everyone else that started showing up. "Hmm, Potions first as much as I like a challenge this isn't the time to have it this early." I said more to myself than anything.

My sister sat next to me and smiled at Remus. "Morning Everyone!" She said a little too happy which caused me to look at her. "Oh look same schedule!" She said trying to look as if nothing happened which caused the boys, Marauders to laugh. I turned and looked at Sirius as his bark-like laugh was loud which caused me to just smile. I could get use to that.

I turned to James to tell him something when I noticed he was staring at Lily Evans which caused me to just laugh, catching his attention well all four of the boys' attention. "Oh trust me you'll get her and take very good care of her." I said to him and smile. He was cute when he looked confused which I couldn't resist but reach over to him. I placed my fingers on his temple and let my vision from the night before slide into his mind. All I could do is smile as I watched his face light up when I pulled my fingers away.

"Merlin what the hell was that!" James asked softly.

"Your wedding day is the most important thing! I'll help you out to getting that girl." I said softly which made me look at a confused Remus and Sirius. "Well, I'm off to class. Are you joining me this morning?" I asked them which they call agreed to leave with me. We walked into the dungeon classroom and I frowned as I noticed Slytherin's were there.

I sent my things down at the back of the room and grinned as I watched a boy with greasy hair glare at me since I walked in with the boys. I figured out that he hated the guys but I really didn't care since I hated most of the Slytherin's in the room. I think this teacher is an idiot not just because I sat next to Sirius Black but he gave us a potion that was easy to brew. I wanted something to challenge me in potions but that caused me to be under my table with Black when his potion exploded causing the whole classroom to be in sliver smoke. His eyes were laughing and he was holding in his laughter as much as he could. I couldn't help but smile at him as I leaned in, kissed him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Long Day

Odd we didn't get caught kissing under the table in potions but we kept our distant all day through out the school day. At lunch we acted as if nothing happened even though I sat there eating while doing my potion homework while trying not to listen to them all talk. When it came to a question that was asked that caught my attention even Evans was listening.

"So Padfoot what happened to you in potions? I turn around and you're out of sight." James asked as he glared at his best mate.

"I hid under the table." Sirius said softly as he eats with his head down. "Let's just not talk about it." This caused me to grin while doing my easy.

"Moore, where were you when Padfoot's potion exploded?" Remus asked which caused me to look up.

"He pulled me under the table with him so I guess he didn't want me to suffer like the rest of you." I said with a grin on my lips but went back down to my easy. This only caused one girl from my dorm room to squeeze herself between me and Sirius.

"Siri, we should partner up in potions. I would love to be under the table with you." The girl said which I don't remember her name and didn't really care even though now my easy was ruined. I shoved it into my bag and got up, left.

I felt my sister follow me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I'll help you fix that easy that our room mate ruined." She offers to help me.

"No, I can use a spell to fix it. I just can't stand being that close to a girl that hates me." I explain and grin at my sister as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"That was a good thing you did for James, showing him that vision I mean." She says softly even though no one was near us as we entered our common room. We sat down by the fire and I went back to work on my easies. I had one more class then I was finished but I have a free period after lunch.

Lunch was over so I packed up my things and headed over to the library. I sat in the far back with lots of Transfiguration books to finish off my easy for transfig class. It took me half an hour to figure out there were boys at my table. Man, they're sneaky but me the Vixen here! I look up and noticed it was just James and Remus. They're staring at me! What the hell man!

I sigh then smile at them. "What do you want?" I asked just to be nice to them.

James leaned in and whispered. "You're a Seer?" He asked.

Remus was leaning in as well but with a frown upon his lips even though he didn't speak.

"Yes, a very skilled one." I said softly to them both with a smile. "Don't tell anyone though." I said as the smile slide off my face as I noticed Lucius Malfoy walking towards me. "Malfoy is coming this way boys and I would like it if you start calling me Vixen." I said with a grin on my lips and finished up the last bit of what was left. When I looked back up after packing up I noticed more of the boys were there. Nott, Crabbe, Lestrange and none other Bellatrix Black as well. Even though she's not a boy but she does hang out with them more so I guess she could fit in with boys.

I stood up and glared at them. "I would of expected you to come alone Luc but you never do. How's that nose of yours?" I asked him with a bright smile which he glared at me. See? I was the one who broke his nose as a child! Proud of it! I wrapped my arms around Remus and James' necks as we walk out of the library. "Thank Merlin you boys were there to protect lil ol' me!" I said and laughed softly. "Even though I don't need boy's to fight my own battles." I said as we walk off to our last class of the day, Defense. After Defense against the Dark Arts I found myself standing next to Sirius and Remus. Well I was between them which were good for me as we just talk about random things.

"I want to be an Auror so that is why I am taking everything I need now to get there." I said softly which made James enter the conversation.

"You just want to put Malfoy in Prison." James said which caused me to laugh.

After our laugh I pushed the boys away and started running up the stairs which caused them to run after me. I was laughing as they ran after me and quickly looked behind me to see how far they are from me which wasn't far. I turned back to and shouted out the password, dashed across the common room and up the staircase. I dumped off my bag and ran back downstairs. Stood there while the boys came back down which caused Sirius to grab me and tossed me over his shoulder as they dashed out of the common room and ran down stairs until we all enter the Great Hall, me still over his shoulder laughing while shouting for him to put me down.

Remus still laughing grabbed me off Sirius and sets me down on my feet, hugging me. "Welcome to the Marauders lil sister." He said to me which made me smile more.

I hugged him back and spoke softly. "Oh you'll be impressed by the end of the day." I said softly. "Moony." I laughed softly and ran from him to sit down with my sister, started piling food on my plate then started eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Slime and feathers

I couldn't help but laugh at dinner with the guys as they talked about all the detentions they had well and still have to go to. I was laughing so hard I was crying. I didn't care how many death stares I was getting even though Remus noticed them.

I noticed chocolate cake and dived for it which I hit the plate, caused it to make the cake fly off the plate and hit Remus in the face. This caused on more laughter from me and Sirius. I was laughing harder, holding my sides and well which caused me to fall off the bench, hitting my head on the ground. I felt Sirius pull me off the floor and back into my seat still laughing. I looked over at Remus and smiled. "I didn't mean too. I wanted to eat that." I said and stood up, leaned over and licked off some of the cake which caused his eyes to widen, causing me to laugh again.

I sat back down and slowly grabbed the other cake, chocolate and placed a slice on my plate. I started eating it slowly which made me smile as I was now in my zone of chocolate! A girl's best friend is Chocolate! I grinned and looked at Padfoot, Prongs then Moony. They were looking at me with confused looks which caused me to grin even more. Even though Prongs and Moony was on the other side of the table, which they had a great view of the Slytherin's table, then turned to Padfoot. "It's now Slytherin's prank time." I said softly at them and they looked over at their table.

I turned just in time to see green slime fall from nowhere and onto all the green and silver robed students. That caused me to start laughing and I could hear everyone else in the Great Hall start laughing at them. That wasn't counting the Pink feathers falling out of thin air and onto the slimming people. It made them look like a green and pink feathery monster, causing me to laugh harder. My hand grabbed onto Sirius which is making me actually stay in my seat this time while laughing.

I sobered up and looked at the staff table, noticed the Headmaster holding in his laughter with his twitching lips. I looked over at Lily who was not laughing but glaring at James. So I took my stand and got onto the bench, onto the table. Every pair of eyes was on me now and I smiled. "I just wish to let everyone know! You're welcome for the laugh. Slimly Chickens they are!" I said laughing and jumping off the table, hugging the guys while they laugh. I noticed our head of house walking towards us so I stood up and bowed. "I'll accept my detentions with no protest!" I said loudly with a grin on my lips before dashing out of the Great Hall. I stopped at the doors and turned around, pointed my wand at the Slytherin's table to vanish all the slime and feathers. I laughed again as I noticed all the boy's hairs were pink and the girl's hair blue. I dashed out but not before I saw Papi laugh. Before I knew it I was in the common room laughing on the couch even as the boys came in laughing as well. Sirius came to my side and shook his head.

"Merlin, you're brilliant!" He said softly before picking me up off the couch and hugs me tightly.

"I know I am!" I said to him softly but hugged him back. Well I hugged them all since they joined into the hug that Sirius was giving me.

"You're definitely one of us, Vixen." James said softly with a bright grin on his lips.

"Thank you Prongs. I should go do my last easy." I said to them but froze when my roommates, the ones that hate me, glared at me even though Sirius' arms are around my waist still. "Goodnight boys." I said softly and dashed off to the stairs. Once upstairs and in the girls' dorm I sat down on my bed and pulled out my easy. I started on it and got half way through it when the girls' came in.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Sirius since he's mine." The blond said in a deathly voice.

I looked up and grinned. "Funny since he told me he wasn't seeing anyone." I said softly and grabbed my things and left the room. I went downstairs, looked into the common room and noticed the guys weren't there. So I went up to the boys' dorm and knocked on their door. When I heard them say enter I went in and sat down on the floor in the middle which they looked at me.

I looked up when I heard a cough and smiled. "You're all so cute when you're confused!" I said softly with a small laugh then went back to my easy. "Roommates were bugging me." I said softly which caused them to nod. I felt Remus sit down next to me which caused me to look up at him.

"We do have an extra bed in here. If you want you can move in here and I'll clean out one of the drawers in the bathroom for you. We'll give you some privacy." Remus said softly which caused me to smile brightly at him.

"I would love too! I want to clear it up with Papi first." I said softly and smiled even more at their stunned faces. "Papi is the Headmaster. He's our Godfather." I explained to them all and went back to my easy. Once I finished I packed away my things and grinned at them. "Well I'll be back I wish to go talk to Papi now. I don't think I can stand staying in the same room as those girls one more night!" I said and stood up from the floor. I turned to Remus and smiled even more. "Which bed is free?" I asked softly which he pointed to the bed near the bathroom door. "Bye for now boys!" I said softly and tossed my school bag onto the bed before leaving the room.

I dashed across the common room and out the door that lead outside of the tower. Once outside in the hall I took my time to look around at every painting or secret hall, which I took. I was surprised to find myself already at the end of the hall on the same floor the headmaster's office is on. I walked the rest of the way to the head office and spoke the password. "Pumpkin Lollipop." When the Gargoyle leaped aside as I walked up the spiral stairs I was wondering how he came up with the weird password name which caused me to just smile. "Old Kook." I said under my breath and knocked on his door which caused me to open the door after hearing the soft voice saying to come in.

I opened the door and shut it after walking in. I walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down on the chair. "I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes of your time for me." I said softly to him with a smile upon my lips.

"Of course I can. You know how much I love to hear what you have to say." The headmaster said to me softly as he just stared at me. I always hated that pierced stare in his blue eyes.

"I wish to move in the boys' dorm. I get harassed by two of my roommates. I can not stand it and the boy's offer for me to live in there with them. They even said they'll give me my privacy and keep the dorm clean as well as give me a drawer in the bathroom." I said softly to him and smiled. "You can not fool me because I foreseen it already." I said softly to him with a grin on my lips.

"I grant it for you and you may move in as soon as you wish. Just do not let your father know or he'll kill me." He said with a smile upon his lips. "Ah! I wish to say that was a wonderful prank you pulled at Dinner. Just like your mother would have done." He said with that shine in his eyes which caused me to laugh.

"It was my pleasure of making everyone laugh." I said softly and he grinned at me. "I shall leave you for now. I wish to move into my new room. You might want to speak to Minnie about my living arrangements." I said and stood up, walk towards the door. I stop at the door, my hand on the knob and looking back at the Headmaster. "I love you Papi." I said softly.

I noticed the smile upon his lips after hearing my last words. "I love you too Vixen." He said and went back to his work. I smiled and left his office after closing the door after stepping out. I started walking down the stairs and out into the hall, walking back towards the Gryffindor's tower. I gave the password to the Fat Lady that guards their tower and goes inside. I noticed the guys there and looking at me, probably waiting for the answer. I noticed my roommates sitting there as well, all of my roommates. The girls looked at me as well and I just couldn't help but smile at them. I walked over to them and flopped down on top of the boys on the couch. I looked up at Padfoot since my head is in his lap with a grin on my lips. "Moony! Guess what?" I said and looks over at him which he has my feet in his lap; I noticed the smile upon his lips.

"I won't spoil it if you tell us." He said softly.

"He agreed and I didn't even have to pull the water works out on him." I said and laugh as my eyes shot up to Padfoot's face, noticing the grin on his lips. "Mind out of the gutter my friend." I laugh even more as the grin slid off his face and into a pouting look. My eyes looked over to Prongs and laughed from the bemused look on his face as he watches his best mate pout. I could hear Remus laughing but I could feel the girls looking at me with confused looks as I look over at them. "I got a new room since I don't get along with all my roommates." I explain to the girls.

They're faces were priceless but it was Lily's face that was more of interest. "Where are you moving into?" Lily asked.

"The boy's dorm, these boy's I should say and it was all Remus' ideal anyways since he knew I don't get along with those two." I said and pointed to the girls that were giving me death glares.

"Stop staring at her like that." Sirius barked at the girls. "I don't like it." He looked down at me and pulled me up into a sitting position on his lap, tossed my legs on the side of his leg. "You should grab your things and we'll take it up to the room." He said softly.

"I'll go clean out a drawer in the bathroom for you." Remus said softly as he stands up then heads off to the boys' dorm.

I smile and grin at Prongs. "You'll keep the dorm clean right? That's what I told Papi." I confessed to him softly which I noticed him nodding at me about the cleaning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Room

I was happy in my new room since I sat on my trunk and watched the guys clean up their mess that was on the floor. Man they know how to just toss their clothes onto the floor and just leave it there which I just bit back the smile that wanted to show off to them. I turned and looked at my wardrobe cabinet. I got up and walked over to it, opened it up to show off an empty space that was enlarged for my clothes. I rolled my eyes and started putting my clothes away. When I was done with that I placed my shoes on the small shelves under the clothes and turned around, noticed the guys watching me.

Remus was looking at the empty bookshelf which I hasn't placed my books on it yet. I smiled and walked over to him, placed my elbow on his shoulder as I looked at the empty bookcase as well. "I got books that need to be placed on there." I say to him softly with a grin but turned my head to the door before jumping at my sister who just came into the room. "Love you!" I say with joy in my voice as I kissed my sister's cheek, causing her to laugh and hugging me back.

"Love you too." She says to her sister and grins as she looks at the wardrobe. "I was going to help you unpack but I guess I don't have too." She says and laughs softly as she jumps onto her sister's bed. "I can not believe you convinced Papi to let you sleep in the boy's dorm." She says as she kicks back as she looks at Remus with a small smile, who returned it then he looked away.

"I can help you place your books on the shelves if you like." Remus offered to help which caused me to grin.

"Nah, I'll do it tomorrow." She says to him softly as she jumps onto her trunk after closing it. "I'm bored!" I half yell then fall backwards onto my bed next to my sister.

I saw my sister grin more as she looks at me. "We could always go kick Luc's butt." She says softly with the wonderful evil glint in her eyes. Man I love my sister too much.

"I'm so in but it's got to be a prank." I said to her with that same evil glint in my eyes which caused us both to jump off my bed and head for the door. "Be back later boys!" I half yell as I ran down the halls with my sister.

"Mates, that girl is really after my heart. She's got everything I want. Brains and a heart full of pranks." Padfoot said softly with a smile upon his lips and went to the door. "Don't wait up for me." He said and left the room.

He walked the halls and noticed a puddle of some kid of green and silver liquid. He stopped and looked around, grinned as he saw the girls behind a suite of armor. He went behind them and watched with them. "What is it?" He asked in a whisper.

Cass jumped slightly and looked at him with a smile. "Shh! They're coming." She says to him softly as she looks back. "Do you know how long until they get here?"

"A few seconds tops." I say softly and grinned as a few Slytherin's came into view talking before they slipped on the liquid. I bite my lip as I watched Luc Malfoy slip face first onto the floor and I could feel my tears fall down my face. I could feel my sister laughing silently as well as Padfoot. "Now Cass." I say softly and watched her make the hallway smoke so we can make our escape. I grabbed Sirius and my sister and ran with them both up the stairs. We didn't stop until we got back to the common room and I fell to the floor laughing hard, holding onto my ribs. "Did you see Luc's face before he hit the floor?" I asked in laughter and watched them both nod while they laughed. "That was so worth it."

"Oh yes it was my dear sister!" Cass said softly and I watched her stand up, heading for the girl's dorm. "I'll see you in the morning!" She says with new laughter in her voice before disappearing up the stairs.

I turned and looked at Sirius with a grin. "Enjoyed our prank?" I asked him and took his hand as he offered to help me up from the floor.

"Oh yes I did. I loved it." He said and pulled me up onto my feet. We both headed up to our dorm and I was in new fits of laughter, remembering the frozen face of Malfoy's before hitting the floor. I watched with tearful eyes as he pushed open the door, letting me go in first but stopped as I noticed a few things different from the room. First, my books were on the shelves and secondly, the three other guys were already dressed for bed. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Remus who just smiled and shook his head.

"We would love to hear what was so funny." Remus said softly as he kicks back on his bed, a book on his lap and a grin on his lips.

"Wish you could have seen it Moony! Malfoy's face was priceless with that prank the girls did on him and his buddies." Padfoot said and pushed me more into the room. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my cute silver blue pajamas. A cute spaghetti strap top and hip hugger pants which was covered in white foxes.

"I'm just going to go change and get ready for bed." I say softly and walk into the bathroom. I froze at the door frame but turned to look back at them. "Who the hell is messing with my shit?" I asked as I tossed my clothes onto the clean counter near my neatly stacked up make-up which were on a cute little make-up shelves against the mirror in the corner.

"I'm sorry!" Prongs said with a guilty look. "That's how my mom has it in her bathroom. I was just trying to make it homier for you. Remus put your books away for you but we left the clothes and shoes for you to do." He continues to rant but looked down. "I was scared to touch that box that's in the drawer. I have no idea what the hell that is." He said with red coming into his cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow then opened the drawer, laughed after shutting it. I walked over to him and hug him tightly. "Thanks and that box is for a female time of the month!" I said to him in laughter and went into the bathroom to change, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and pulled it back then jumped into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What a Morning!

For the first time I woke up without screaming or coming out of a vision. I smiled as I got up and grabbed my new uniform for this school. I went to the bathroom and froze as I heard the water running. I looked around, noticed everyone else was in bed but Sirius and I grinned. Boy I can so get used to this! I ran over and jumped onto James' bed, on my feet on either side of his legs which was tangled in his bedding. I held back a laugh as I started jumping on his bed. "Get up!" I hissed at him and heard him groan. I jumped off his bed and ran to Remus' bed. I jumped up onto his bed and did the same thing. "Get up!" I half yelled at the guys and heard more groans from them.

Remus opened his eyes and I watched them grow wide. "What the hell?" He asked.

I laughed softly and pointed to the bathroom door. "Padfoot is in the bathroom." I say softly to him and jump off his bed. I loved waking everyone else up in my dorm maybe that's why girls don't get along with me. I smiled and walked to the bathroom door. I slammed my hand against the door and grinned. "Sirius get out I have to pee!" I yelled while turning with a grin on my lips while holding my laughter in. I could hear the guys laughing softly as the door opened and Padfoot looked at me. I slipped into the bathroom and looked him over. Muscles and a very lean body that was very tan which I could only guess he played Quidditch. I grin noticing the towel around his mid drift and looked him in the eyes. "You're so lucky I really don't have to pee." I said and laughed as I slam the door shut, locking him out. I changed and did my make-up. I didn't wear a lot but it still said I was a girl. The uniform fit perfect but the skirt was a bit short on me.

I pulled my knee high socks up and walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair pulled back and make-up on. I smiled and went to my bed, sat down and put on my black Mary-Jane shoes. I looked up and noticed they were all dressed and ready to go to breakfast. I grabbed my bag and walked with them. I laughed hard as Sirius told them about the prank the night before and I could hear the guys laugh as well. Padfoot's arm went around my shoulder and held me close to him as he looks a head of us as we entered the Great Hall. My eyes went to the figures at the staff table and I smiled more as I shoved my bag into Padfoot's arms. I ran towards the staff table and called out. "Nana! What are you doing here?"

My grandma on my mother's side turned around and her green eyes lit up with joy as she watched me run to her. I watched her open up her arms and her silver white hair was pulled back from her face as her arms wrapped around my body. "I wanted to visit you since your father won't let me come to the house to visit you girls." She explained. "I was just getting permission from your headmaster but he'd think it would be a bad idea." She said and looked back at my Papi.

My eyes darted to his blue eyes over his half moon glasses. "We want to visit her though. Dad would never allow us too!" I said softly and held onto my grandma. "Please!" I begged in a soft yet whining voice.

"Absolutely not because your father told me not to let Mrs. Wings visit you girls. Now you need to get back to breakfast and after dinner tonight you have detention." He said to her in a hard tone voice which caused her to release her grandma's body and step backwards.

"Detention for what I didn't do anything!" I said as my eyes shined with tears as my feet continued to walk me backwards and that's when McGonagall stood up with concern on her face. I felt my face go blank and my eye sight went blurry. I tried fighting it but it was hitting me strongly, I felt my body jerk.

_"My Lord we need a new plan. The Moore girl is really on our case! She's asking way too many questions about Death Eaters. I know her father was a Death Eater but that doesn't even give her the right to attack us for her father's death." A cloaked man said in a soft yet panicked voice._

_"Enough! I shall deal with her and that child of her's. Ugly little girl she conceived with Black." The snake like man said in a cold stone voice. It was like watching a movie being fast forward to a small cottage house. It had a cute garden and a great white picket fence. There was a small six month old child in the yard playing while a young blond tented to the flower bends._

_The six month old girl had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. Her laugh was like a music box playing soft music when the lid was open. She wore a cute grey dress that matched her eyes and black booties on her feet._

_"Good morning Moore." A deadly voice spoke with his wand pointed at her daughter as she turned around her eyes widen._

_"Voldemort." I said in the vision and watched myself dash to my daughter, picked her up. I saw myself run into the house and slamming the door shut._

_"They never learn." He said and walked to the door, blasted it off its hinges. I saw myself in the corner with my child in my arms. I watched Voldemort performed the killing curse at my daughter._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Maybe

When I opened up my eyes I was looking in a pair of grey eyes and I could feel a pair of arms around my body. I was crying and I pulled my legs up to my chest as I sit up. My head hurt so I figured I fell onto the tile floor. I could feel my body shaking and I looked around, noticed it was quite in the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at me and I hated it. I turned around and wrapped my arms around James who was next to Sirius. "Get me out of here please." I begged him and felt him pick me up, carrying me out of the hall. I started crying harder against his shoulder and my body shook even more.

"What happened?" Prongs asked as he sat on the stairs with Remus and Sirius on both sides of us. I could hear the fear in his voice. "You started screaming and when we looked over you fell to the ground. Sirius was at your side in a matter of seconds and pulled you into his arms. We started freaking out when you started sobbing and kicking."

"I need my potion." I said in a weak yet cracked voice as I slowly pull away from his shoulder. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Lily standing there. I slowly got out of James' lap and grabbed onto the railing for the stairs.

"Demya, what happened?" Lily asked with a small voice as she took a few steps closer to the guys while I slowly made myself walk up the steps.

"I rather not talk about it." I snapped out at her and walked down the hall that leads to the changing stairs that leads up to the tower. Once I got there I went into our dorm room and sat down on the bed. I pulled myself up against my pillows and placed my face against my knees. I heard the door open but didn't bother to look up.

"We're just worried that's all." Remus said in a soft voice and sat down on the bed, softly patted my head.

"I'm sorry." I said in a soft voice and reached into my nightstand drawer. I pulled out a clear vile with silver blue liquid and uncorked it. "Bottom's up." I said bitterly and downed it. I made a face and placed the empty vile in the drawer and shut it. I looked up at him and frowned. "My visions do get to me." I explained to him softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly and I knew he was just being a good friend, let alone a good roommate.

I grinned and looked at the door. "In my vision, I was in a nice small garden and fixing it up while a six month old child plays in the grass. Beautiful black hair with silver-blue strains in her hair and her grey eyes were just all perfect." I said softly. "Then the dark lord showed up and I grabbed the child and ran into the house. He came into the house and killed the child. I came out of the vision just then. Please don't tell anyone." I said in a soft yet begging voice. I was scared yes but I still didn't want anyone to know.

"I won't tell but those grey eyes of the child's could the father be one of my best mates?" Remus asked softly with a grin on his lips.

I looked at him and grin. "He might be one of your mates." I said softly and laughed as I jump onto his back after he stood up. I felt his arms catch my legs as he walks out of the room. It was in no time that we caught up with our classmates outside of potions. We laughed all the way there and my eyes landed upon Sirius. "You can put me down now." I said to Remus who placed me down on my feet. I walked over to the guys and smiled at them. "I'm sorry if I scared you guys." I said and opened up my arms wide for them. "Hugs?" I asked them softly and laughed as James and Sirius both grabbed me into a hug.

I felt them release me from the hug and I turned to Lily. "I'm so sorry Lily!" I said to her in a pleading voice and noticed she smiled.

"You're forgiven. James told me you were having a hard time adjusting in a new school." Lily said and I looked at James who shrugged his shoulders. I nodded and turned back to Sirius who was just watching me. I walked behind him and jumped onto his back which caused him to start laughing even though he grabbed my legs to keep me up.

I could see James and Remus holding back their laughter as they watched us. I just smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. My eyes caught movement and I noticed it was a few girls that didn't like what I was doing to Padfoot but I didn't really care. I lightly pulled his hair back which caused him to move his head backwards and look me in the eyes. "Thank you." I said softly. "For holding me when I needed it."

"It's what friends are for, Vixen." He said softly and I noticed that glint in his eyes, causing me to laugh. I felt both James and Remus pulling me off Sirius' back, placing me onto my feet. I felt Padfoot grab my hand and pull me into his chest, started to do the waltz in front of the class outside of potions. I felt his lips at my ear and his voice low for just me to hear him as he spoke. "Would you go out with me, Vix?" He asked in a soft yet gentle tone.

I looked at the guys who were grinning, figures they would know what was happening and I grinned as I pulled away from Padfoot. I looked him in the eyes even as the door opened for potions to start. I took my bag and walked into the classroom. I turned and grinned at him. "Maybe!" I said and dashed off to sit by Lily at the front. After I sat and took my things out I looked back at the guys who all looked confused, I smiled more and turned back to the professor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Can't Be

I sat there tossing in what needed to be in the potion and the exact way it needed to be before going into the potion. I was half way done and looked at Lily who was also half way done. We were both great at potions which caused me to smile more. I stirred the potion then let it sit like it was instructed. I just sat there and wrote on a scrap of parchment to Lily.

_Me: Lily! Sirius asked me out to be his girlfriend._

_Lils: I don't think you should. He's a womanizer!_

_Me: Really? Maybe I can knock that out of him!_

_Lils: Ha that'll be the day he actually gets a heart!_

_Me: You won't be happy for me if I say yes?_

_Lils: I just don't want you to get hurt that's all._

_Me: Thanks for caring!_

_Lils: Anytime!_

I shoved the note in my book and gazed off into the potions without even paying attention. Man Lily was tough cookie to crack. Couldn't she be happy for me? I sighed softly then closed my eyes that are, when the door to the potion opened. I wasn't paying attention when the teacher gets the note. I jumped when he spoke out.

"Miss Moore!" Professor Slughorn barked since I wasn't really paying attention. I looked up at him and frowned at the sadden face he wore now.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked him softly as I slowly stood up from my stool. He handed me the note and I looked down at it after unfolding it.

_Dear Miss Moore,_

_I am so sorry to write this to you and not come in person. Your father and step-mother has been found murdered in your home last night. It is a question as if your father has left a Will for you and your sister._

_The Minister of Magic,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

My eyes shot wide, tears falling down my face as I spun around looking for my sister. I spotted her next to Remus and noticed her helping him with his potion. I jumped out of my seat and walked numbly over to her. I noticed both of them look up at me and my sister's face fell into concern. I walked passed Remus and wrapped my arms around my sister's neck. "Dad is dead as well as our step-mom." I spoke softly in her ear. I felt her cringe at the news that I just received. "Voldemort will pay for this." I said in a deadly voice but my eyes darted to James and Sirius. They looked worried and I don't blame them at all. "You're to stay with me tonight." I said to her softly and pulled away; she grabbed the note and read it.

She put the note in her pocket and grabbed her potion book. She closed it and she turned on me. She started to throw her book but I was quick and tackled her down. I shoved the book out of her reach and held her close as she started crying. I pulled her up against me and I felt Remus next to us. "Let me take her." He said softly as he reached out to my sister and pulled her up off the floor, into his arms. He was gentle with her and I just sat there on the floor watching. I knew everyone was watching and I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up off the ground. I turned around and buried my face into Sirius' chest. I knew it was him because I could smell his spicy cologne and that odd dog smell. I found it a nice smell.

"What happen?" Padfoot asked in a gentle tone as he picked me up and carried me to his seat. I felt him set me down on his stool but kept holding me against him.

"Our father was murdered by the Dark Lord last night." I said to him in the dead silenced room and felt his arms wrap tighter around me as if protecting me from danger.

"What about my mother?" A girl's voice demanded and it was just our step sister.

"Dead as well." I said as I pulled my face away to look at her shocked face. Sirius pulled me closer and laying my head against his shoulder. I looked up at him and frowned. "I must speak with Papi." I said softly and stood up, slightly falling against Sirius. He pulled me up onto my feet and held me.

"You will not make it there on your own." He said to me softly and pushed me back down on the seat. I watched him walk over to my things and started packing up my crap, tossing it all into my bag. He brought me my bag and turned around for me to get onto his back. I cracked a smile and climbed onto his back, carrying me out of the classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Will Retrieved

He walked up a few flight of stairs after leaving our potion classroom and Remus carried my sister with their things as he followed us. I didn't blame him for following us to the headmaster's office. Once we got there I buried my head into Sirius' shoulder and when he stopped that's when I looked up to see why he stopped. It looked as if he didn't know the password which I frowned before saying the password. "Gypsy Girls." I said and watched the stone Gargoyle leaped aside to let us climb the spiral staircase. When we reached the door I got off Padfoot's back and fixed myself. I looked around and noticed Remus continued to carrying my sobbing sister, her arms around his neck. I didn't bother to knock as I barged into the office.

The Headmaster looked up and frowned as he placed his quill onto the desk. "I know why you're here and I'm sorry for you lost." He said and gestured for us to sit down on the chairs. Remus said down on the right chair with my sister in his lap and Sirius said on the left chair with his eyes on the floor. I stood there and glared at our Papi. I listened to him sigh as he settled back into his chair and intertwine his fingers together. "Demya, the Minister has no idea where your father's will is and since your house elves does not answer to anyone but your father. They have refused to tell us what the will is or were it is." He explained in a soft yet breakable tone.

I grabbed a small item off the desk, looked like a small snitch but it was a crystal ball. Yeah, small crystals ball the size of a snitch and tossed it through the window. "I don't give a flying rat's arse what the Minster thinks! I want to know if they'll kill the bastard who killed my father!" I was yelling and I was angry. I really do know how to show off my emotions if you hadn't noticed. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders but I shrugged them off as I empty the oak desk in front of me from all it contained onto the floor.

The headmaster sat there and let me destroy his office. I knew if I let off a bomb he would still sit there and let it happen. He knew I was angry and it only helped if I let myself wear down. I stalked over to the other tables in the office and empty them as well. I yelled out words I had no idea I knew how to pronounce without getting punished. I was breathing heavenly as I turned around and noticed all four eyes on me. Three wide eyes teenagers and soft blue eyes watching me from were they sitting in their chairs. "Are you done destroying my office?" He asked in a soft tone.

I fell onto my knees and sobbed, my breathing getting harder for me to actually breathe. I felt arms around my body and lift into the air. When I finally looked up I was in Sirius' arms in the left chair in the office and he wasn't looking at me, his grey eyes on the floor. "Yes, I'm done." I said in a soft yet barely a whisper as I looked over at our Papi. "The Will would be with Vinyl." I said and a small _pop_ was heard in the sight office.

"You called Mistress?" Vinyl asked as she bowed her head to the floor. Her chocolate brown eyes on the ground and her pointed nose touching the ground.

"Yes, my father's Will and I know the Minster wants to hear it. I will not permit it." I said and got off Sirius's lap, started to pace.

"Of course Mistress just as you wish!" Vinyl said and cleared her throat before telling us the Will's content. "_Master has left everything to Miss Willdemya Willow Moore since she is the oldest and first born of the Moore family. Miss Willdemya is to take care of her sister Miss Cassandra Anne Moore at the Moore Manor_." Vinyl said and looked down at the floor. She was my father's house elf and she adored him even when he was torturing me half to death.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked and got down in front of her, both of my hands on both of her shoulders as she looks up with teary eyes.

"Master was killed by You-Know-Who personally. I saw it from upstairs." Vinyl said softly as she cried. I hated it when she cried so I pulled her close to me and let her cry. I looked up at my sister and she had fresh tears down her face as she watched the elf cry.

"Vinyl I order you to stop crying and work here at the kitchens. I am sure Papi won't refuse my wishes." I said and looked up at him who just nodded. With another small _pop_ Vinyl was gone to the kitchens and I turned to look at Sirius with a frown on my lips. "Thank you for helping us gets here to the office. I knew I wouldn't have made it before class was over because I would have broken down and cried in the hallways." I admitted to him softly and stood up. I looked over at my sister and frowned even more. "We won't be going our other classes today. I have a funeral to arrange and my sister needs to lie down." I said softly as I turned back to Papi who just nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cass's Secret

I hated it all as I sat in my room and my sister finally passed out on my bed, her breathing uneven but slowly getting even. I was on the floor with several books open and parchment with a quill. I was writing for the arrangements of the funeral for my father and stupid step-mom. I really didn't have to bury my step-mom but no one else would. It was quite and I was just listening to my sister's breathing when the door opened up and I jumped. My eyes looked over at the door to see my roommates and a few of my sister's roommates, minus the girls that hate me. I put a finger to my lips and pointed at my sister on my bed where Remus put her before returning to his lessons.

The boys walked over and sat down on the floor in front of me while the girls sat down on either side of me. Lily looked over to what I was doing and her eyes shot up to my face. "Arrangements for my parent's funeral and everything else I could think up." I explained to everyone else since they had confused looks on their faces.

"You don't have to do this alone. You have us to help you out." Lily said softly and wrapped her arms around my neck as she hugs me. I didn't hug back but looked down at the ground.

"Your right but it's my responsibility to take care of my family's line since we're the last of generation." I said softly and sigh. I gathered up all my books and parchment, other items I had there on the floor. I walked over to the desk that's mine and put it all away. I placed the books down on the edge of the desk and the little items in the drawer before turning around to see everyone watching me. "I wont be jumping off buildings so don't worry." I said to them softly and looked at my sister as she bolted up in bed. "Your safe my little sister." I said softly and went over to her, rubbing her back as I pull her against my body.

"I'm hungry and my stomach feels weird." Cass said softly and looked into my eyes; I knew what she was talking about before nodding.

"Of course, let's go eat before we take a small walk outside to calm you down." I said softly to her and watched her eyes soften. It's going to be a full moon tonight and my sister wants meat, it's what she craves for. I let her wash up in the bathroom and walk with her down to the Great Hall with our roommates with us. My sister sits down next to me in the middle of the table and starts pulling any meat that looks good to her, onto her plate and starts shoving it down her throat. I smile slightly and start eating some mash potato with steak. I always take care of my sister even when all the other kids refused to come near us. We're more than sister's, we're best friends and it was always just the two of us. Now it was different we have friends, real friends that actually cares about us and were now sitting with us eating like my sister.

I heard my sister drop her chicken leg onto her plate as she clutched at her stomach with wide eyes. I looked at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the bench. I drag her out of the Great Hall and outside were the fresh air will help her calm down. "Cass, you willing to tell them you have a big problem?" I asked my sister as we walk near the lake.

"Oh yes! What a conversation that'll be. Hey, guys guess what! I was attacked by a werewolf and now I am werewolf." My sister said and sank to the floor with her eyes on the lake. That's when we heard the small gasp from behind us and turned to see Lily, alone. I jumped up and went to Lily who had wide eyes as she looked at my sister.

"Lily we were six when she was attacked. I was the only one to stay by her side. Our father didn't even want to go near her. I was the only one who shows her what love is." I explained and looked down. "Please don't tell anyone." I said in a small voice yet it was pleading.

"I won't tell anyone." Lily said and went to my sister, wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

I looked up just in time to see our school nurse with someone and grabbed both girls, pulled them into the forbidden forest to watch. When they came near us I could see it was Remus and they were at the Whooping Willow Tree. I didn't have to look at the other girls as they watch to know their eyes went wide as Remus disappeared into the tree hole at the bottom. I didn't know if Lily knew about Remus' condition. You see Remus is a werewolf and I saved him when we were six. I happened to ran after the werewolf that escaped my mom's killing. The werewolf attacked Remus and I happened to stop to heal him. He stayed with me as I cried at my mother's side even as she laid there looking like a chew toy. When no one was in sight I asked Lily to head back up to my dorm room with me while my sister found a place to transform. The boys were there and pretended to be doing something to pass the time.

We said nothing as I pulled out my pajamas and looked at Lily. "I'm going to take a bath to relax." I asked her and watched her nod.

"Of course and enjoy your bath. You should use candles and a mask on your face. It helps out a bit. I can put the mud mask on your face and light the candles while drawing you a bubble bath." She offered and I let her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Funeral

I wore a black dress that went to my knees yet it still showed off my curves. I sat there with our friends and my sister laying her head on Remus' shoulders, his hand rubbing her back as he sooths her. I just sat there not really listening to what the old man in front of everyone was saying about my stupid family and what it was to be blessed for the friends for comfort. I couldn't care less what everyone thought of my father but I knew her better than anyone.

I remember him coming home and performing the Cruciatus Curse on me when he was pissed drunk. I remember how much it hurt, like knives going through every inch of my body and how I would wake up weak on the floor. I could always see the disappointment on my father's face as he watches me get tortured until one day I fought it. I continued to fight it when he used it on me and for once I noticed he only did it to get me to learn to get a back bone and fight any curse that was or will be put on me.

_"To make you stronger you need to fight with everything." He uses to say to me after he used the unforgivable curse on me in his studies._

_"I don't like it that your doing things to me father!" I yelled at him even though I could hear my step-mom on the other side of the door. That's when I knew he was doing all this to please that woman. I watched his eyes dart to the door as the shadow moved on the floor from under the door._

_"I don't care what you like or don't like. You will learn to respect me!" He yelled at me. "Do I make myself clear to you?"_

_"Yes father." I would say and leave his office, drained to climb up the stairs to my room. That step-mother of mine always had a smile upon her ugly red lips as she watched me try to climb the stairs._

I was jerked out of my memory by Sirius who placed his hand on my shoulder and I noticed he was looking into my eyes. I frowned and looked around, noticing everyone was leaving to go back to the house. I stood up and walked with our friends back to my Manor. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were walking on either side of their son, James. They looked worried but I wasn't paying attention to them. I walked into the four story white house and went into the living room were everyone was at.

Everyone gossip and continued to say how much they're sorry that we lost our father and step-mother. I told a few of them to take their apologies and shove them up their arses which caused my sister to snort into her drink, spraying Remus in the face with her butterbeer. All Remus did was crack a smile at her and cleaned off his face. I happened to slip out of the room and into my father's study. It still smells of that stupid cigar he smoked with that strong smell of his whiskey and I walked over to his liquor cabinet. I took out a bottle and sat behind his cherry wooden desk. I opened the bottle and looked up to see my roommates come in. They sat on the couches and my sister's roommates sat in the chairs. My sister sat in Remus' lap but her eyes were on mine.

She didn't have to say anything as I looked at the bottle and drank some right out of the bottle of firewhiskey. I could feel the burning feeling slide down my throat and into my stomach. My eyes were on the red spot on the light blue rug and my eyes harder as I down more. My sister's eyes looked at the red spot and bit her lip as her eyes starts to swim with new tears. Lily noticed our stares and looked gasps.

"Why is it red on the blue rug?" Lily asked as she looked around at my sister then me.

"My father used an unforgivable curse on me right there." I explained and stood up with the bottle in my hand. "_You shall learn to respect your elders and when you do you'll be a lady_." I repeated my father's words and my sister burst into new tears. "_Stop beating up the boys you ungrateful little girl! I am ashamed to call you my daughter!_" My eyes looked at the girls, they're eyes were wide and my eyes darted to the guys. They were looking down at the ground. "Ungrateful my arse!" I yelled then picked up one of the small glasses he kept on his desk and tossed it against the wall after setting down the bottle of whiskey. "My whole life after our mother's death was being a proper lady and if we didn't do it properly I got tortured." I grabbed the bottle and down more, the burning sliding down my throat as I continued to chugging it down until it was empty. I wrenched open the door, our roommates behind me with my sister and walked into the living room. Everyone was still chatting happily until I tossed the empty bottle at the family portrait above the fireplace. "Bastard! Get out of my Manor!" I yelled and watched every stunned face looking at me. "Get out!" That got to everyone as they rush out of the house, leaving me with our friends and James' parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: After Math

After everyone cleared my Manor I had the house elves cleaned up everything and I was drunk as I sat there with Sirius on my bed. It was near midnight and he was there to make sure I didn't do anything stupid, it was sweet. I had drunk another full bottle of firewhiskey and laying there on my bed with him next to me. I have a queen size bed and a writing desk under my window. There was a whole wall that was nothing but a book case full of books. I was already in my pajamas that I kept at the house. I wore black shorts and a black tank top that went just above my mid drift. Usually it would take a few glasses of firewhiskey to make someone pass out but not me. I turned to Sirius and leaned up against him, kisses him fully on his lips. He was stun from the connection of our lips but kissed me back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he turned onto his side and rolled on top of me.

My arms went around his neck and my eyes watched him pull out of the kiss. His grey eyes looking into my hazel eyes as he slowly smiled at me. I couldn't help it but smile back at him. He just wore sweat pants and he was shirtless. I could feel every muscle on his chest and arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and I only nodded at him. I felt him starting to pull off my clothes and I could feel myself pushing his sweat pants off his body. I was secretly taking the potion to prevent getting pregnant just for times like this.

We continued to kiss as his hands roamed over my body getting the feel of my skin as my body warmed up, getting hot by his hands. Before I knew it he had made me a woman and I slept in his arms when it was over. When I woke up he was asleep and we were covered up under the blankets. I slowly pulled myself away and went into my bathroom to shower. After my shower I dressed into a nice black shirt and a blue skirt. I went downstairs after pulling my hair back after brushing it. I noticed everyone was there but Sirius since he was still asleep on my bed.

My sister looked at me and grinned. That's when I knew she would know what I had done so I smiled back at her. The guys looked up and grinned as well. The girls had raised eyebrows. That's when Cass burst into laughter. "Merlin you're loud." She said and laughed harder at my stunned face. "And don't get me wrong Sirius is just as loud as you were." That caused everyone to laugh even me and I didn't care.

"I drunk two full bottles of firewhiskey and slept with one of my dorm mates." I said softly and sat down, started eating pancakes. "Merlin, I don't need the whole school knowing about this." I said and looked at everyone. They all nodded and went back to eating. When I finished I noticed Sirius still didn't come down for breakfast and picked up a plate full of food for him. I walked up the stairs and into my room, grinned as he was sitting there holding his head. He drank with me and he looked damn good in my bed with light blue blankets over his waist and down. I walked over to him and placed the plate of food on his lap, kissed his head. "Eat because you need it." I said to him softly.

"Thank you." He said softly and looked up with his grey eyes on my hazel eyes. "Did we have sex?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or was that just in my dreams?" He asked with a grin on his lips and I laughed.

"Yes we did have sex." I told him softly and went to the bedroom door. "You can shower and dress before we go back to school today." I said to him softly and left him to be to eat, to do whatever he wanted to do after he ate.

I went back downstairs and walk into the living room were it was just Cass and Remus, lip locked on the couch. I felt arms around my waist and a hand over my mouth. I looked up and noticed it was James with a grin on his lips as he watched his best mate snogging my sister. I looked back at them and removed his hand from my mouth as I smile. I shoved James back and left them both to be alone. We walked into my father's study and noticed everyone else was in there. "So my sister and Remus are now snogging in my living room. I'm happy for her." I said softly and went to sit behind the desk just like my father has done in the past. I noticed there were Ministry of Magic letters on the desk and ripped open the top one. Read through it and noticed it was just basic of wanting to meet up to discuss my father's will, like I would do that just for him. All the other letters were just like that the first one and looked up to see Sirius and my sister with Remus had entered the room.

"I had the house elves take our things to the school. All we have to do is floo there to Papi's office." Cass said and that's what we did, floo to the headmaster's office.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Christmas

The months had passed and I kept busy with studying or pranking the Slytherin's. My sister slept in my dorm well she only slept in Remus' bed with all the nightmares she's been having in the girls' dorm room. Before I knew it, it was a few days before we left to go on Christmas Holiday and we were invited to stay at the Potter's Manor. Sirius and I had been dating since the night after my father's funeral. We had too much homework before the day we left but I finished it and helped Sirius finish his work.

He wasn't half bad when it came to doing his homework but he just does his homework so he could spend more time with me. It was that for Remus and Cass but she always had trouble in Herbology which Remus helps her out with. I noticed James looking at Lily as she wrote her essay and I smiled slightly as I slipped off Sirius' lap. I sat next to him and grinned at James, who just looked at me. "Ask her to join us for the Christmas Party at your house." I suggest it to him. "Tell her I'll be there with my sister." I said to him softly and he nodded as he got up, walked over to her. I looked at Sirius who was smiling as he watched James and looked at Remus who was watching James as well.

I noticed Lily nodded at James and laughed as I watched James smiled widely as he sat down next to us. "Well I'm going to go pack and Cass you should pack too." I said to my sister as I got up, noticed Sirius got up and walked with me to our dorm room. I went to my trunk and started packing up my clothes and other items. When I finished I noticed Sirius sat on his bed, trunk packed magically no less and was grinning at me. I walked over to him and slipped into his bed, into his awaiting arms. I laid my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Lately I have been sleeping in his arms after waking up half screaming from visions.

Before I even knew it we were at the Potter Manor and Mrs. Potter was in the kitchen waiting for her son and his guess to arrive. Mr. Potter had picked us up from the train station. Mr. Potter had taken our trunks up to our rooms and Lily had agreed to tell her mother she would be staying with The Potter's since they're hosting a party. I jumped onto Sirius' back and laughed as he started walking down the hall and into the kitchen. Mrs. Potter looked up from the table with a smile. Her bright brown eyes alight as she looked at us and her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She didn't say much to any of us as we sat down and started eating sandwiches she made for everyone. I noticed she was eyeing Lily who was sitting next to her son, James while eating her sandwich slowly.

For the past few days we have done a few games of wizarding chess or snap. I personally liked the whole sneaking off with Sirius to snog or to be alone to cuddle in either of our beds. Before I knew it I was standing in my room wearing a bright red dress that was floor length, framed my curves and is spaghetti strap. The chest area was framing my breasts which caused me to smile as my hair was down but it was curly. I had on a light shade of red on my lips and light shade of red eye shadow. I had red heels on and was now walking down to the Christmas Eve Party. I noticed Sirius wearing black dress robes and walks over to him, loving the way his eyes popped out as he looked me over and that dorky grin on his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started dancing.

We had already eaten and we were drinking without Mr. and Mrs. Potter knowing since we all slipped off into James' bedroom with a few bottles of firewhiskey. The guys shared a bottle and the girls shared a bottle. We were all drunk and passed out everywhere. I was sleeping in Sirius' arms, Cass was sleeping in Remus' arms and Lily was sleeping in James' arms. That's what I saw when I woke up and I held back the laugh that wanted to escape my lips until a small couching noise came from the door. I turned and looked at Mr. Potter whose eyes were on the bottles of firewhiskey.

I smacked Sirius until he woke up with a grunting noise. "Can't you wake me up more like you actually care?" He asked in a rough voice as he slowly sat up.

"I would if Mr. Potter wasn't at the door." I said in a small yet whisper voice. That got his attention as he looked up at his father, not his biological father but the one he wished he had.

"Don't tell my wife you guys drank." Mr. Potter said and I smiled as I grabbed the bottles. I pointed to James and Sirius grinned as he kicked Remus' foot, he jolted and looked at us. We both pointed at James who had Lily in his arms. Remus grinned as he pulled my sister up into a sitting position to see for herself. She burst into laughter at the sight which woke them both up causing the rest of us to laugh at their faces turning red.

"What a night that was, don't you agree Lily?" I asked her as she ran out of the room to more likely to get to her room. I slowly got up and walked out of the room, taking the bottles with me. My sister was right behind me until she slipped into her room. I changed into pants and a jumper, pulled my hair back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New Years

We've been spend too much time shopping for the last week before any of use knew it New Years was here. I was planning on wearing a nice dress for Sirius and it just made me think of how happy I have been since we've been together. I was finishing up sewing a nice emerald green dress that matched the same shade of eyes that was Lily's. I smiled as I put it in a nice box after folding it when I was finished with it. I tied it with a ribbon around it to keep it closed and turned around to see James standing there, smiling.

"I am glade you're not fooling around when you're near her anymore. I told you she likes boys that grow up and not act like a child." I said and handed him the box, it was his idea after he caught me making my own outfits in our dorm back at school in November. "Make sure you tell her to wear it tonight." I explained to him softly and watched him leave after thanking me. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror that was across the room. I frowned as I noticed my silver-blue strands were fading a bit and shook my head, letting the magic flow through me and making the sliver-blue strands brighter in my blond hair. I jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and opened up my eyes to see it was Sirius behind me.

"That was nice of you to make Lily a dress for James." He said softly and picked me up, tossed me onto the bed before lying down on top of me, kissing my neck.

"Hmm, he asked and I just went with it." I said to him softly and moaned out as his hands went up my jumper, onto my bare skin. "James wants it to be perfect." I said and pushed him onto his back while I sat on top of his lap, he grinned up at me. "I'm not having sex with you in the Potter's house. We went through this, Padfoot." I said to him and got off his lap.

"I was hoping I wouldn't hear anything like that from you, Vixen." Remus said with a grin on his lips and I rolled my eyes. "Cass just got done modeling her dress and I have to say you're really good at designing outfits and bring them to life."

"I know I'm a dream come true!" I said with laughter in my voice as I grab a box out from under my bed and hand it to him. "Wear this tonight and don't spill anything on it either!" I warn him with a playful glare in my eyes which caused him to laugh as he leaves my room. Sirius' arms were back around my waist and I smiled at him. "I can't believe you didn't notice me spending most of my time sewing dresses together for everyone besides you and James." I said to him softly with a bright grin on my lips. "You're so adorable when you're clueless."

"Can I watch you model your dress that you'll be wearing for me?" He asked with a perverted grin on his lips which caused me to laugh.

"Absolutely not!" I said with more laughter in my voice. "You'll have to wait like everyone else and go change. I have things I must do before I look good for you to be all over me." I said and watched him pout before taking his dress robes and leaving the room, just in time for the girls to come in. "Shut the door and let me get dress." I told them and went into the bathroom. "I'm showering before I change." I told them softly since we had a few hours before the party started.

I stripped off my jumper and tank top. I tossed them onto the floor with my jeans and undergarments, stepped into the shower and shivered as the cold water touched my skin. I washed up and did everything that made my body feel sexy before slipping into clean panties and bra. I put lotion on my legs and arms. I slipped into my black dress that went to my knees and the skirt part was flows around my waist and down. The dress snuggled against my body, showing off my curves and my dry hair was in curls. Lily put make up on my face, light brown eye shadow and pink lip. I slipped into my black heels after putting on my black stockings that goes up to my knees. I looked at my sister Cass and grinned.

Cass was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her body and the skirt went all the way to the floor. Her chestnut hair was curled with thick locks and half pulled back and light blue heels on her feet. Her eyes had light blue eye shadow and red lips. She didn't wear much make up but she didn't care, she aimed to please herself.

I turned and looked at Lily. She was wearing the knee length emerald green dress that matched her eyes and I notice the green eye shadow with the red lips from the red lipstick. She had on green flat shoes with emerald green stockings that went up to her knees. The dress was snuggled against her perfect curvy body and she smiled.

"The dress is perfect on you and I am so glade it fits." I said softly to her which she raised an eye brow. "I designed it myself and I sewed it myself as well." I explained and watched her confused face break out in a bright grin on her lips. We joined the party, mainly drinking with the guys and ended up having our own party upstairs in my room. Sirius and I were on my bed already pissing drunk and snuggling into each other. My sister and Remus were passed out on the fold out bed couch that was in the corner of my room. Lily and James had retired to their own rooms. I fell asleep in my lover's arms and his head was rested against my pillows since my head was on his chest, over his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back to School

We had packed our things and were on the train heading back to Hogwarts. Lily had visited her family after New Years before coming back to Kings Cross. I was snuggled up against Sirius in his lap and his arms holding me close as I slowly started falling asleep. He had finally got what he wanted at the Potter's, me in my bed naked and him already enjoying the sensation of making love with me.

What surprised me more was that Remus had asked my sister to be his girlfriend when the clock hit midnight on New Years and she agreed to be his girlfriend? I was happy for her and I was happy my roommate finally accepted her decision to accept him as a werewolf because she didn't care. They were now sitting together on the opposite side of us, my sister was in his lap but she was playing with his hair which was making him smile like crazy.

"Is she asleep Sirius?" Cass asked as she looked over at my sleeping body in his lap.

"I think so." He said and looked down at me to make sure. I could still hear them but I could also feel my boyfriend's hand brushing my locks behind my ear.

"Our birthday is coming up and she hates celebrating it. She stopped celebrating it after our mother's death." Cass explained softly. "I was thinking maybe you guys could just not do anything about it." She explained and looked up as the door opened and Lily and James came in with Peter. "What the hell happened to you Peter?"

Peter stood there with his face down a bit but it was plain clear he was in bad shape. He was supporting a bruised face, black eye and a broken wrist. "I was ambushed." He mumbled and sat down next to Remus and Cass.

"It was awful the way those Slytherin's ambushed him." Lily said. "I was coming out of the girl's changing room and there they were beating him up. If it wasn't for me Peter would be in worst shape." She explained and frowned. "I hope I don't get detention for that." She said and looked over at Cass. "Do you think you can heal him?"

"Oh no, that's my sister's special ability. She's the healer in the family and I suck at it but I try my best. I never done anything for broken wrists before and I don't want to start either." Cass explained to everyone.

My eyes snapped open which made Lily jump and her eyes went wide. I knew why before anyone could say anything, my eyes turned black and I was already off Sirius' lap. I could feel my sister's eyes on me and I knew she was concerned as I stood in front of Peter. I held out my hand and took his wrist in my hand. I could feel warmth flow through my hands and into his skin, healing his broken wrist. My other hand was on his face, glowing a bright yellow and his bruises and black eye was disappearing. I released his hand and stood back now that he was fixed. I turned and found myself looking through the glass window facing the outside, looking at a man in a cloak and mask flying next to the train.

A Death Eater and I could figure out he's not the only one out there. I held out my hand and watched him fly off the broom, knowing he'd land on the ground. My eyes turned back to the hazel brown and looked at my sister. "Danger is closer than I realized, be prepared." I warned her and she nodded. I let my head tipped back, my arms stretched out and my eyes turned black again. I muttered something in another language which caused the train to become silent and invisible.

My sister pulled out her wand and conjured her patronus which was a male fox, disappeared after she muttered in another language just like I did. She was sending her patronus off to Dumbledore and letting him know the train was under attack but Demya turned the train invisible to evil. I was very gifted. When the train came into Hogsmeade, the perfects were to tell everyone through out the train not to get off until the Headmaster said it was fine. I was standing there looking out the window but my eyes were back to normal, Sirius' arms around my waist as he looked out the window with me. That's when we all heard it, the Headmaster's voice letting everyone know its fine to enter the school which we did. Everyone got in carriages which travelled up to the front doors of the castle and everyone entered the Great Hall. I was leaning up against Sirius because I had used too much wandless magic and it took most of my energy. We sat down and I stayed leaning up against him and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Broken

Days had turned into weeks as weeks had turned into February and that's when I got broken. It was a few days before Valentines and I just got my new dress that I ordered. It was a red short dress that went to my knees. The red flats shoes I ordered came with my dress and I was excited as I ran back to the common room. Once I was inside I noticed Peter, James and Remus was sitting there with worry expressions on their faces. I walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys what's up? Why do you guys look worried?" I asked them softly and they all looked up at me at the same time. It was kind of creepy like out of a muggle horror movie when they found the killer.

"What's in the box?" Prongs asked as he looked at the box in my hands and I smiled at him.

"It's the Valentine's dress that I ordered a few weeks back." I said to him softly with a bright smile but the smile slide off my lips as I looked at the boys more closely. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "Come on tell me." I kept bugging them but finally gave up after a few dozen times they tried to change the subject. "Fine, be like that but I'm going to go put my dress away." I said and got up. I was half way to the stairs when James called out.

"Wait! Don't go upstairs!" Prongs said as he stood up and faced me as I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Prongs, I want to put my dress away and you can't stop me." I said to him as I ran up the stairs to our dorm and pushed our door open. I couldn't believe what I saw even though I saw it with my own eyes. Sirius, my Sirius was in his bed with another girl and the one that hates me. Marline McKinnon! I dropped my box onto the floor and ran down the stairs. I could feel the tears falling down my face even as I came into the common room were my sister's roommates were at as well as mine. The boys were looking at me but it was my sister who stood up and called out to me. I didn't answer as I ran across the common room and out the portrait hole.

I ran down the hallways and down stair cases, pass a lot of the school ghosts. I kept running even when other students called out to me and asked what was wrong. I knew the first thing that the boys would do and that would go to the Headmaster's office to look for me. I ran down the Transfiguration hall and opened up our Head of House's office door, closed it behind me as I slide down onto the floor. Minerva McGonagall looked up from her desk as she heard sobbing inside of her office and got up once she realize it was me.

"Miss Moore, what is wrong?" She asked as she came over to me and placed her arms over my shoulders as she pulls me close to comfort me.

I cried into her shoulder and I was shaking badly. I placed my hand onto her face and let the scene of what I saw flow into her mind of Sirius with Marline McKinnon in his bed in an interment position. I felt her pull me up and guided me over to the other side of the room, into another room. She laid me down on a cot near the door. She helped me lay down and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

It felt like days that I lay on this cot in McGonagall's room and she took care of me. She even talked to the Headmaster about what was happening to me but the worst part was I felt numb where my heart is suppose to be. I had only been here for a night and my eyes were red and puffy. The Headmaster came to visit after breakfast the next day and sat on the cot next to me as I kept my eyes closed.

"You must go back to your dorm, Vixen. It is not healthy for you to stay hidden in Minerva's office like this." He said and patted my back gently as if he was taking care of a sick dog. I turned over and looked at him.

"I don't want to go back." I said in a hoarse voice and slowly sat up. I looked like crap and my hair was all over the place. My eyes dark and my face was stained with tears that ran down my face. I just sat there and looked down at my wrinkled clothes.

"Demya, as much as I love you and I do hate seeing you this upset but I am begging you to return to your dorm room." He said after sighing at my protest of leaving this room. I knew already that I was the talk of the school since some of the students saw me crying while running down the halls. I sighed as well and looked up at him, nodding to let him know I understood him.

I got up out of the warm cot and started walking out of the room. He was behind me but I kept walking. I kept my head down and my eyes on the floor as I walked the halls. I could hear whispers and I felt arms wrap around me, gently and mostly female arms. I looked up and meet emerald green eyes.

"I'm so sorry your hurting like this." Lily said softly and hugs me tighter. "I told him that you caught him like that." She was a good friend but I was hungry. My stomach proved it by growling a little bit which caused Lily to smile slightly and guided me to the Great Hall. I looked down because I didn't want to see anyone looking at me. I felt another pair of arms around me, manly arms but the smell was different than what I was expecting. James Potter and I were right when I looked up into his hazel brown eyes. I could see his eyes had worried.

I shook my head because I didn't want to hear it and I was afraid I was going to break down again. My eyes slide over to the others and the tears fell down my face. The bitch was sitting with him; I turned around and ran out of the Great Hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Over and Birthday's

Could someone really be over someone they had fallen in love with? No because I was facing that since I found the guy I thought I love with another girl in a bed we had shared. I never thought I would feel so empty but I kept up with everything. My classwork and my homework, I tried hard to avoid talking to Sirius. I sighed as it turned into March but I remember telling Sirius it was over between us.

_"How can I trust you now that you slept with another girl, Sirius?" I asked him with tears falling down my face since he cornered me in an empty classroom._

_"I didn't know she would do that. She said she wanted to use my notes and the next thing I know she's naked and getting me naked." He explained even as he reached over to wipe the tears away from my face. I knocked his hand away and looked down at the floor._

_"It's over between us, Sirius. I don't want to be with someone I can't trust. You have proven I can't trust you because you slept with anther girl. Don't bother trying to make me see something different than what I saw. I never want to talk to you again." I said and ran out of the classroom, which caused me to run into the other guys. I saw James' eyes soften at the sight of my tears and looked behind me to see Sirius._

I moved into the girls' dorm and shared a bed with my sister or with Lily. That is were I am now, sitting on Lily's bed with her as she does my nails and toes. My sister was down in the common room with Remus and the other guys. I looked down at the black nail polish she was putting on my toes and smiled a bit. I've been wearing black for the last month now and Lily was the only one putting anything that's black on my face or nails (toes included). I even changed my sliver blue strands of hair into black and changed my hair to curls instead of straight or wavy.

I was wearing a black skirt that goes to my knees and a black short sleeves shirt. I wore knee high stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. I wasn't wearing my stockings or shoes since Lily was painting my toes. When she finished she dried them with a quick drying spell. I put on my stockings and my shoes. We got up and walked out of the dorm.

"Thank you so much for letting me paint your nails and toes as well as putting on that make-up for you!" Lily said as we walked into the common room. The Professors all noticed the change of attitude in me and I didn't blame them even after Minerva told them everything that has happen to me. Today was my sister's and mine birthdays.

I looked over at her and grinned. "I don't mind at all and I was glad you did it. I was getting tired of doing it to myself anyways." I said to her softly with small glint in my eyes. "I'm bored lets do something fun."

Lily looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I knew she was thinking that I barely got bored these days since the whole break up with Sirius. I sighed and looked around. The guys were looking at me minus Sirius. "I'll be around the school if you need me." I said to Lily and walked out of the common room, into the halls. I continued to walk until I realized I was surrounded by Slytherin's and I just smiled a bit more. I could be evil but lately I haven't.

Theodore Nott, Bellatrix Black, Dolores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and Mulciber which I preferred to call them all Death Eaters. I sighed and looked at Bellatrix Black. "What do you want now?" I asked her in an annoying tone in my voice.

"To give our birthday wishes to you." Bellatrix said in a somewhat bad baby voice. I didn't let it surprise me at all but just raised an eyebrow at them. Before I could react I felt slicing on my back and liquid gooing onto my back and shirt. My eyes shot wide as I started to feel the pain soaring through my back. That's when Bellatrix placed the Crucio curse upon me and I screamed, screamed loudly as I could. Before I knew it I passed out from the blood lost from all the open wounds that was slashed into my back, my arms, my legs and my chest. I was left for dead! I just knew it!

I could feel no more pain and everything was dark when I finally opened up my eyes. I turned my head to the side and saw the clock, 11:45 pm and I sighed. Hospital Wing is where I am at and I could see the white walls, white bedding and curtains. I slowly sat up and flinched at the wound on my chest that has not healed yet. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the Nurse's office. Taking my time since every step made my wounds hurt and knocked on the door as hard as I could.

Didn't take long for her to answer the door and her face soften at the sight of me. "I see your awake now but you should stay in bed. You lost a lot of blood and those wounds needs to heal." Madam Pomfrey said to me softly and I frowned at her. I sighed and nodded as I slowly made my way back to the bed. "I'll bring you another potion for healing the wounds on your chest and a pain potion." She said and disappeared into her office. I climbed back in bed and sat there with the covers over my legs and waist.

It didn't take her long to bring me the potions and I down them both and just stayed sitting there looking at her. "How did I end up here?" I asked in a weak voice. I needed to know and I wanted to know who brought me here.

"A student found you and brought you here." She said as she sat there with me and her eyes looking over the wounds after removing my dressing gown.

"Who was it?" I asked her and let her check me over.

"James Potter." She said and left me to rest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Payback

I was released in the morning after I was fully healed and I went to breakfast after changing in the girls' dorm. I sat there in the Great Hall with my sister and Lily. I could tell they both were crying and I knew James told them that he found me half dead. We didn't talk but my sister leaned against Remus and Lily was eating in silence for once. I turned to James who was sitting next to me with the guys. "Thank you so much James. You saved my life but I will get my revenge with those bastards." I said to him softly with an evil grin on my lips which caused him to smile at me. I noticed the others were looking worried because I never told them who had done that to me.

I stood up slowly since my blood was still multiplying inside of my veins and slowly started to walk out when I felt eyes on my back. I turned and looked at the Slytherin table; all of them were looking at me that attacked me. I grinned even more and waved at them before leaving the Great Hall. I rounded the corner and slipped into an empty classroom, sat down on top of the teacher's desk and started to think of ways to getting them back for nearly killing me.

I picked up my bag and went to class. I slipped inside and frowned slightly as I sat down next to James. I wanted to sit next to Lily but sighed anyways. I pulled everything I needed out and pulled my parchment over to me and started writing to James.

_Me: James I need your help! But you can not tell anyone!_

_James: Anything! I just want to make sure your safe._

_Me: I know! Help me figure out what to do with the Slytherin's!_

_James: Okay, Let me think of an idea and I'll run it by you later!_

_Me: Okay!_

I started taking notes and just sat there trying to turn the trophy cup into a monkey. I successfully turned my trophy cup into a full grown brown monkey! The best part was it jumped off our table and attacked the Bellatrix Black. I couldn't stop laughing, even Lily was laughing as well as the rest of the class. I couldn't stop laughing and I fell backwards against James, practically into his lap still laughing. I held out my arms towards the monkey which jumped into my arms and I hugged the animal dearly. I looked at Professor McGonagall and grinned widely. "Can I keep him?" I asked which caused Lily and Cass to laugh harder. I could see McGonagall's lips twitch upwards as she looks at me and let the monkey climb onto my shoulder.

She sighed and shook her head. "Not this time, Miss Moore." She said and turned back to the rest of the class and I turned to James who was still laughing.

"That was brilliant Vixen. I couldn't have done that any better." He said and I grinned more as the idea came to me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, which the class gasped at the sight of what I just did.

"You're clever, my little monkey!" I said and James laughed more as he shook his head. I raised my hand in the air and my leg bouncing as I tried getting the Professor's attention. "Professor, would it be possible that I can use to loo?" I asked her even as the girls in the class looked at me with a dirty look but I didn't care, I wanted to fulfill my payback to the Slytherin's.

"Yes, make it quick though." She said and I stood up, walking towards the door. "Leave the monkey, Miss Moore." She said as she looked at me and I laughed.

"No way Mr. Monkey has to use the loo as well!" I said and ran out of the classroom. I continued to run until I got to the Slytherin's entrance room to their house. "Purebloods." I said softly and ran inside the common room and up the girls' dorm. I went into Bellatrix dorm and started turning everything into animals, wild animals that would attack. I ran out after shutting the door and went into the boys' which I did the same thing. I ran back to class and slipped next to James, smiling wildly.

"What did you do?" James asked in a whisper and watched my monkey give Bellatrix the evil stare. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I turned their things into wild animals." I said and started giggling. That caused James to laugh loudly in class which the bell rang; we all left the class and headed up to our common room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Brilliant and summer

It was dinner time in the Great Hall and we were all sitting there trying to control our laughter as the sixth year Slytherin's that attacked me came in. Their hairs were wild and they all had scratches all over their skins and clothes. I ducked under the table and buried my face into my sister's side trying not to laugh, let alone get seen by them. My sister on the other hand was laughing freely at the sight of them, Lily was laughing as well. I crawled out and peeked over James' shoulder at them. They had a death stare on their face as they looked at my sister and Lily. I got onto the table and bowed at everyone.

"No one and I mean no one screws me over and gets away with me!" I yelled over all the laughter. "Next time you decide to leave me for dead make sure I'm dead before walking away!" With that a grin spread across my lips as the Slytherin's hair started turning purple. This time I wasn't going to turn it back to its original color and jumped down, hugged my sister and Lily.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Before any of us new it, it was the end of the year and we're all leaving to go home. I'm now 17 and can use magic outside of school, so can my sister. Remus promised my sister that he'll visit her at our place since he knew I didn't want to stay at the Potter's place. My sister packed muggle style and Lily packed muggles style as well. I on the other hand packed magically and was ready to leave. We wore our gypsy outfits. I had on a long black skirt and a short puffy sleeve shirt on. I had everything on, jewelry pouches and both sashes. I personally sewn Lily's own and bought everything else she needed. She was wearing emerald green that matched her eyes. She really could pull off being a gypsy. My sister wore all white and she looked pure innocent even though I know she's not innocent.

We were finally on the train sitting in our own compartment and I was once again reading a book. Lily and Remus were patrolling the train. We were stuck with the guys and Sirius' girlfriend Marline McKinnon. My book slipped out of my hands and my face went blank. My body went limp and my body fell against James, who looked at me.

_It was dark and cold. I had no idea were I was. I could feel cement brink walls and a damp floor. I stood up slowly and walked towards the other side of the room, felt a door knob. I turned it but it was locked. I can hear voices on the other side!_

_"Why can't we kill that little bitch now?" The voice of Bellatrix said_

_"The Dark Lord has plans for that little bitch of a seer." The voice of Lucius Malfoy said. I knew right off they were talking about me. How that could be so blinding to me? I had no idea! I turned around when I heard evil laughter in the small cell I was in. My eyes went wide. I saw red eyes, pale skin and a slit nose that looked snake like. The voices on the other side stopped talking. A blue spell headed towards me from the Dark Lord's wand. I dodged it and landed on the hard floor. I looked around and gasped as his pale hand wrapped around my throat. I couldn't breathe as he started closing his hand around my throat tighter and tighter._

I came out of the vision gasping for air and I could see my sister was on her knees in front of me, looking scared. I sat up but placed my head between my knees. I sat up once I knew I could breathe normally and looked out the window which I noticed I had tear stains on my face. I had cried and that was embarrassing! I stood up and went to the door without another word. I went out of the compartment and walked the hall towards the bathroom. That's when I saw it: Lily was up against the wall, breathing heavenly and her wand out. Remus on the floor which was most likely passed out and his wand was still in his hand.

That's when I felt it, all the anger inside of me bursting out and all the Slytherin's were tossed up against the walls, knocked out. Lily looked around and ran to me. She supported me against her own weaken body and guided me towards the passed out Remus. I sat down and placed my hand over his shoulder. Warmth spread through my hand and healed Remus from any injuries that he had on his body, the spell that hit him was released from him.

He sat up and looked around, Slytherin's knocks out all over the hall. He pulled himself up and picked me up. Lily performed a cleaning spell on all three of us. I was drained from the magic and the vision I had. I felt my body go limp and passed out in Remus' arms. When I woke up I was still in Remus' arms and I noticed we were already at Kings Cross. All of our things were on the platform with us and I looked up at him with a frown. I jumped out of his arms and grabbed my things. I sighed and turned to him. "Thanks Remus. You're welcome to stay with us if you wish." I said to him softly. We all hugged, Cass kissed Remus passionately while I hugged Lily. "You're welcome to stay with us as well Lils." I said to her in her ear and she only nodded.

"I'll owl you!" Lils said as she grabbed her things and ran off to her family. My sister and I disappeared on the spot and reappeared in our home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dark Lord

I was home alone and Cass was off on a date with Remus. I am happy for them really I am! I had decided to take a walk down to the park that was a few blocks away from the house. I sat on the swing and swung in silence as I listen to the children running after their parents. It was getting dark but I really didn't care. I had my wand and it's the summer! I wore pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. I was alone now but I swung around when I heard something break behind me. I slowly got up and walked towards the street.

That's when I saw the Death Eater's but I wasn't scared of them. I dealt with them in school and I can deal with them even now. I sighed and turned around I really didn't want to fight on my holiday off school. That's when I saw the red eyes from my vision staring at me. His pale skin looked even paler in the half moonlight. My eyes widen and I knew who this was. The Dark Lord was standing there in front of me personally. I looked around me quickly and noticed I was surrounded by his Death Eaters. I pulled out my wand quickly and pointed it at the Dark Lord.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a calm voice.

"You of course Miss. Moore but your father was stupid enough to actually send you to Hogwarts to put you under Dumbledore's protection." The Dark Lord said and it took everything I had not to flinch at his calm voice.

"My father had nothing to do with me going to Hogwarts. That was my entire fault." I said and uttered a spell under my breath, blinding everyone including the Dark Lord before disappearing on the spot. I reappeared outside of The Potter Manor and ran to the door. I started pounding on the door because I knew they would track me down and find me. The door opened and it was James. My eyes watered up as I through myself inside his house and slammed the door behind me. I didn't realize my breathing was heavy which I noticed James' eyebrow was arched. "The Dark Lord was at the park near my house." I said to him and sat there on the floor.

I heard footsteps behind me but didn't bother to look around as James pulled out his wand and uttered spells under his breath at the door.

"Vixen? What are you doing here?" The Voice of Sirius said but I just closed my eyes. That wasn't the voice I wanted to hear right now especially after that little run in with the Dark Lord.

James looked down at me and frowned. "Where's Cass?" He asked and I looked up at him with wide eyes. I had no idea when she'll be back from her date.

"She went out on a date with Remus." I said to him softly and he helped me up off the floor. I stood there shaking in his arms and his eyes had softened at the sight of me loosing myself again. "I won't lie! I am scared shitless here." I said to him and cracked a smile with a small laugh. We heard soft pops outside and we looked at the door. I was slowly backing away from the door, pulling James with me into the living room. Sirius was with us in the living room near the fireplace.

The front door was blasted off its hinges and the three of us stepped into the fireplace as the Death Eater's came into the living room. I grabbed the floo powder and tossed it onto the flames in the middle. "Ministry of Magic!" I yelled out and the three of us were spinning in the fireplace tunnels, we fell onto the cold marble flooring at the Ministry. The guys stood up and dragged me up onto my feet. I knew they wanted to get me out of there and rushed me over to the elevators that would take us were we wanted to go. We stood in the empty elevator in silence as we rode up to the floor that had the Aruros office. We rushed down the halls and turned corners, ran into the Aruros Office. No one was in sight and the guys were looking around widely to see if they could find someone. I moved forward and screamed out, loudly.

A grumpy looking man came running out of a cubical and looking angry at the scene of a screaming girl in the office. "Now girl let me tell you something. No one likes to be rushing over to you just because you screamed." He said to me.

I looked at him then grabbed him by the collar of his robes and yanked him closer to me. "You think I give a rat's ass what you think, Mister?!" I yelled at him. "I am being hunted by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and you're giving me a lecture on what I shouldn't be doing to get attention?!" I continued to yell in his face and that's when Mr. Potter came into view.

"Miss Moore?" Mr. Potter said and looked at the boys. "James, Sirius what happened?"

"Death Eater blasted our door down and they're chasing after Demya." James said as he rushed over to his father. Sirius walked over to me and started prying me off the poor man who I just took my anger out on.

"Mad-Eye, this is Willdemya Moore and my son James and his best mate Sirius Black." Mr. Potter said as he introduced us all to each other.

"Wait! Mad-Eye Moody?" I asked in a whisper. "From the Order of Phoenix?"

That's when Mad-Eye grabbed me and pulled me into his face. "What do you know about the Order?" He said in his grumpy voice.

"Who do you thinks giving Dumbledore his information about the Dark Lord and his moves?" I said to him and jerked away from him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Order of Phoenix

"James!" I yelled as my eyes rolled back into my head and I felt a pair of arms around me.

_I couldn't see anything, it was too dark and I looked up. Nothing but darkness where ever I was at. That's when I saw it! Spells being fired off at their opponent on this weird darken battle field. I ran towards the battle field and saw myself with Sirius. We were back to back as we were surrounded by Death Eaters. Sirius was laughing as he took down Death Eaters and I was laughing as well as I took out four at one time._

_I couldn't believe it all the Death Eaters were down and out, tied together. We faced each other and he looked at my older self in the eyes. I moved closer to them and my eyes widen as I heard them talk._

_"Vix, I love you so much and I am glade you forgave me." He said to my older self._

_"Pad, I love you too but don't you ever hurt me again. Now let's get these guys booked and in a cell." My older self said which caused them both to laugh._

I was back in the office and my eyes had released my tears. I looked up into grey eyes and my eyes darted away. Sirius was the one who grabbed me and now I was looking at hazel brown eyes, James' eyes. I reached out and grabbed James hugged him tightly. He became the brother I always wanted and I felt Sirius release me.

"What did you see?" James asked which caused Mad-Eye to look at me more closely.

"You're a Seer?" He asked and I looked up at him with a frown.

"You see why the Dark Lord wants me?" I snapped at him and stood up. "Uncle Harold I want to know if it's safe to go back to my house." I said to Mr. Harold Potter.

"I'll send some Aruros out to see if it's safe but I recommend you and Cass not stay there for a while. Stay at my house with my family. You'll be safer there and the boys will protect you girls." Mr. Potter said.

I shook my head but caved since it was this family I needed to help me through my visions. "Alright." I said and pulled out my wand, cast a fox Patronus. "Cass, don't go home. Remus take my sister to you're place until I get there to explain." I sent my Patronus off to my sister hoping they're in the Wizarding world and not the muggle word.

I looked up at Mad-Eye Moody and frowned at him. "I know about the Order because I am part of the Order of Phoenix under one condition though. That no one knows I am a member." I said to him softly. "I have been a member since the Dark Lord started to rise when I was eleven." I explained to him. The Order was a secret group to bring down the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. I was part of it because I'm a seer and can predict what will happen, what might have happened. I turned around and leaned against James, closing my eyes. "I need my potions which are at my house." I said to James and slowly started to go limb which his arms wrapped around my waist as I slowly passed out.

When I woke up it could have been minutes, hours or even days. I was lying in a bed in a strange room and I looked at the photo of Lily Evans and three other people in a picture frame. I was confused as I slowly sat up. This room was clean as hell! This had to be Lily's room at her parent's house. The bigger question was how the heck I got here because the last thing I remember was I was in James' arms in the Aruros Department?

I got out of the bed and went to the door. I walked down the stairs, looked at another door down the hall because I can hear voices on the other side of the door. This must be were the kitchen is but I recognize these voices; Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Cass and McKinnon. Man, why does that blond have to be here? I sighed and pushed opened the door while holding my head which I let out a groan. I can get the attention I want! I walked over to the table and sat down next to Remus and my sister even though Cass was on Remus' lap.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he reached over towards me.

I knocked his hand away and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." I said in a hollow voice and looked up at Lily. "You have a lovely yet neat room Lils." I said to her softly with a small smile.

"Thank you. Mr. Potter thought it would be nice if you guys stayed here until they figured out what to do about protections around Potter's and Moore's Manors." She explained which explained why we were all here.

"Are you hungry, Vix?" Sirius asked.

"If I am hungry I would have said I was." I barked in a harsh voice.

Marline stood up and faced me. I could see she's pissed off at my words at Sirius. "Don't talk to Siri like that!" She said as she shoved her blond hair out of her face.

Those words made me stand up and look her dead in the eyes. "You think I give a crap what you think? You slept with my boyfriend in his bed and I walked in on it!" I yelled out to her as anger was heating up inside of me. James stood up and grabbed me, pulling me out of the kitchen. My sister was right behind him with Remus and Lily. I couldn't take it I shoved James off me and ran to the door. "Take care of my sister Remus." I said and bolted out the door. I ran down the driveway, towards the park that was near Lily's house.

I saw Snape at the park and I disappeared from the spot even though I heard James and Remus yelling for me to stop. I reappeared in a different environment than any other Wizarding village.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Gypsy Ville

This was my mother's home when she was growing up and it is the only place I can go now. I ran on the cobble stone road. The houses were ten feet away from each other and were at least three stories high, basement included. The lawns were mowed perfectly and had decorations in the neat flower beds. I ran passed all the beautiful houses and up to the castle. My outfit changed as I ran. My outfit changed into a long dark blue skirt and a light blue shirt that the straps laid on my arms and not on my shoulders, all kinds of jewelry on my body.

I can hear the bangle bracelets hit each other making music to my ears and my ankle bracelet jingling around my ankle. I continued running and went through the open doors until I ran into the ballroom were my Nana was standing. It looked like she was going to throw a ball. The ballroom was decorated in gold. A dozen lovely rose-like chandler was hanging all over the ballroom. I could see tables with white clothes. The chairs were covered with white bows and there were candles on every table.

I walked over to my Nana and waited until she was done talking to her decorator. I saw her turn around and look at me, her face lit up like a child on Christmas. "Oh Demya I had no idea you would be here! I mean I didn't foresee it." She says softly and hugs me. I hug her back and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried on her shoulder. "What's the matter Sweetie?" She asked as she pulls me to a chair and we both sit down.

"Why did I fall in love with an idiot?" I asked my grandmother as I looked up at her with my tears falling down my face. Her face softens as she watched me cry but I could feel her hand patting my back.

"That's life Darling. You live and you learn from mistakes. Love will always be strong between two people. That was how your mother felt about your father even when she died." Nana explained to me in the gentlest voice she could muster up.

I looked up at her and frowned a bit. "I understand now." I said to her and stood up. "I want to the Lady here." I said which lady meant Princess. I was Royalty well half Royalty on my mother's side. I would be the one to rule when my grandmother passes away from this world.

"Then we need to get you changed into the right gown for this ball." My Nana said and led me through the hall to the right until we stopped in front of a red and gold door. "This was your mother's room." She said and opened it up, led me inside. It was spotless in this room. Red and gold rugs, posters of Gryffindor's lion all over the wall I could tell my mother was proud of being a Gryffindor and I smiled at the thought. Her bedding was red with gold lions on it and her pillows were the same. She had many dressers and a make up vanity. I walked over to the vanity and saw the photos that were stuck in the mirror cracks. I pulled one off and laughed.

It was my mother when she was in her seventh year with two other women. The one on my mother's left had brown hair and she was laugh with her eyes closed. I could tell that was Professor Minnie! I looked at the other one on my mother's right she had brown wavy hair and blue eyes. Anna Potter! James' mother and my tears fell down my face. They were friends with my mother and I couldn't even remember it. I put the picture back and went to the closet.

I opened the doors up and smiled as I pulled out a scarlet red and gold dress out. It was beautiful! I turned to my grandmother and smiled. "I wish to be alone right now." I said because I could dress myself and I can do my own make-up. I watched her nod and leave the room. I walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at the dress. I could smell the Lavander perfume on the dress and I remembered it was my mother's favorite perfume, she made it herself and she taught me how to do it.

I stood up after a while of sitting there and stripped off my clothes. I slipped the dress on and pushed my arms through the sleeves that went to my wrists. I magically zipped up the dress and magically curled my hair, turned my black strains into one scarlet red and the other gold to match the dress. It was a floor length dress and I couldn't believe I was wearing one of my mother's dresses. I slipped my bare feet into the golden shoes that went with the dress. I looked myself in the floor length mirror and smiled. I looked like my mother but with different hair. I did my own make-up. I had put on mascara, blush, red and gold eye shadow and red lipstick. I walked out of the room and into the ballroom; I stayed in the hallway though.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Gypsy Ball

The hall was already filled with every Gypsy in the Village. I walked and moved myself around everyone until I stood next to my grandmother. She smiled as she looked at me over. "You look like your mother minus the hair." She says and I laughed softly at her comment.

"Thank you Nana." I said to her and hugged her. I heard her clear her throat and everyone became silent to listen to her.

"I would love to introduce the Lady!" She yelled out to everyone which their eyes looked at me. "My daughter Sophie had two daughters of her own, internal twins. This one will rule when I die." She yelled and I looked up at her. I didn't want to think of her dying on me or leaving me for one minute, I smiled anyways. It was all about appearance with this village. I noticed for the first time that the Minister was here. As far as I remember no wizards or witches knew the location of Gypsy Ville. "She has come here to be at this ball to show she cares about her people, you all." She says and bowed her head slightly. I bowed my head slightly as well and smiled more at my grandmother. She turned back to me and placed a small crown on my head. "This was your mother's crown before she fell in love with your father." She explained to me.

"I am honored to wear this crown of all the passed Lady Gypsy's." I said loudly so everyone could hear me. I could hear everyone clapping and I turned to the Minister of Magic, Fudge. "Minister Fudge I take it you were invited here to the ball." I said to him as I politely started a conversation.

"Yes, your grandmother invited me but a few of her guards brought me here." He explained and I smiled more.

"No wizard or witch has ever had the knowledge of were exactly Gypsy Ville really is." I explained to him and turned around to my new people. That's when I saw him, Sirius Black; he was scratched and bruised up. A few of the guards were holding him and trying to take him back out of the ball. I raised my hand in the air and silence came over the room. "Wait!" I yelled out and the guards stopped as they looked at me. I ran down the few steps and ran towards the doors. Everyone moved out of my way and stopped in front of the guards and Sirius. "How did you get here Sirius?" I asked and I watched his eyes look over the dress on me. The guard on the left noticed Sirius' eyes on my body and jerked him a bit until his eyes were on mine.

"I followed after putting the tracking charm on you." He said then his eyes looked behind him as Lily, Remus, and James all looked for worst as Sirius does. My sister Cass stood there with a guard holding fire towards her, Remus was glaring at the guard. I laughed when my sister snatched the fire torch out of the guard's hands and tossed it behind them.

"Release them and you all know that's my sister Cass." I said to the guards and they did release them. I turned around and walked more into the hall. I stopped when Sirius yanked on my arm and I spun around to face him. My hand smacked him across the face, a red mark already forming on his face from my hand. "You have no idea who you're dealing with Sirius." I said and took a few steps away.

"You choose this life now?" Cass asked as she looked around at everyone eyeing her because they knew her secrets. "You choose this? After everything we did to survive? We have each other and you turn your back on me now?" Cass asked and I knew she was getting madder by the minute.

"I choose this because I can't have what I really want." I said in a low voice and my eyes were looking at the grey cobble stone floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into my Grandmother's face.

"Maybe you should get them cleaned up in anther room?" She suggested as her eyes softened as she looked at my sister. I turned away and led them down the hall that leads to the rooms like my mother's. I let the boys in one room and the girls in our mother's room. I left the girls to clean up and change. I went to the boy's room and knocked. The door and Remus pulled me into the room.

"Sit down because we have a lot to say." He said as he led me to the bed. I sat down and looked at the floor. "First of all, we'll start with your issues' with Sirius' ex girlfriend Marline. After you left she confessed to Lily that she wanted you away from Sirius so she could have him all to herself. You need to forgive him." He said in the smallest of voices which made me look up at him.

"Secondly, he's been miserable ever since you two split up. He really does love you." James added in and I looked over at him. I noticed Sirius wasn't in the room, he must be in the bathroom and I looked down.

"Enough, do you really think I haven't felt the pain of being betrayed by someone you love dearly?" I asked them and stood up. "I shed too many tears for him." I said and looked at them both. "Ask Lily, she will tell you that I cried way too much." I said and looked away as the bathroom door opened up. I turned around completely, not wanting to look at him so I stood there with my back to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Forgiveness?

I knew he was standing there looking at me and I was in an emotional breakdown mode. I could cry or I could get angry and start beating him up even more than he already has endured. I felt his hands on my arms and his breath against my bare skin on my neck.

"I said it once and I said it millions of times. I'm sorry I hurt you. I do love you and only you." Sirius said and I heard the bathroom door shut. I turned my face away and noticed we're the only ones in the room. Stupid boys' trying to fix things they shouldn't. I sighed and turned around. I noticed he was wearing long black pants and a white button down shirt under the brown vest. Merlin he looked like a bandit! All he needed was a sword and pistol! I had to say it looked hot on him and I looked up into his grey eyes, they were swimming with emotions. I knew now he was telling the truth.

"I forgive you." I said in a small voice and I breathe in deeply, clearing the tears that threaten to release down my face. I heard the door open and looked at the guys. They were dressed just like Sirius and I had to, I laughed and I laughed hard. I doubled over onto the bed as I laugh at the guys and the way they were dressed. Something clicked in my head and I stopped laughing. I turned around and looked at the guard as the door opened.

"The Queen wishes for you to return My Lady." He said to me and I nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said and sat on the bed. I looked at the boy's faces and noticed the bruises were there still. I reached up and healed Sirius' face first. I healed James' face then I healed Remus' face. I stood back and smiled slightly at them. "We're all on good terms now right?" I asked them and they nodded at me. "Let me go heal the girl's and I'll meet you in the ballroom." I told them and let the guard lead them to the ballroom. I slipped into my mother's room. My sister was dressed in a dark brown floor length dress with short sleeves, matching dark brown shoes. Lily was dressed in a dark forest green floor length dress that was exactly like my dress with the sleeves and dark forest green shoes to match. They were ready but the bruises were still there. I healed them both and led them back to the ballroom.

We didn't talk as we walked back into the ballroom and I slipped away from everyone, went back to my grandmother's side. I sat with her but my eyes were on Sirius. Could we be together again? Could I risk getting hurt again by him? I didn't know and I really didn't want to find out. I couldn't even hear what Nana and the Minister was saying to each other because I was too busy watching Sirius. I looked around as someone tugged at my arm, looking down I smiled at the small boy.

"Yes, Mister what can I do for you?" I asked the boy.

"Can I have this dance, My Lady?" He asked in a small voice and looked back at his friend which I followed his gaze.

"Of course you can Young Master." I said to the boy and stood up. I took the child's hand and led him to the dance floor. He was very short, his head went to my stomach and all I could see is his messy brown hair. I kept one of his hands in mine and placed my other on his shoulder. I felt him place his free hand on my waist and we started dancing to the music. I could hear the older men and women laughing at the sight of us dancing. I could hear the children cheering as we dance and I could feel my friend's eyes on my face. I smiled as I turned the boy around in a circle and laughed when I heard him laughing. I stopped dancing when the music stopped and bent my knees a bit as I curtsy to the boy before watching him dash off to his friends.

I felt a hand on my wait but didn't turn to look as I could smell the spicy sent that only belonged to one person, Sirius. I felt him move in front of me and took my other hand, slowly getting me to dance with him on the spot. My hand went in his hand and my other hand went onto his shoulder. My eyes closed as I laid my head down on his shoulder. "I don't know if I trust you enough to be in a relationship with you again, Sirius." I spoke to him in a small voice but I knew he could hear me even over the loud, calm music.

"Shh, don't think about that right now. We can take it slow if you like." He said in my ear as he watches everyone looking at him. "You have a big community here." He said to me.

"Yes I do and they do care to protect me. They won't protect my sister though because of the whole werewolf thing. I am pretty sure they don't like Remus either with most of the male's glaring that he's getting right now." I said to him softly and blushed as he spun me around a few times on the dance floor. I let go of his hand and sat down on a nearby empty chair which happened to be the table my friends were sitting at.

Cass smiled as she looked at her sister then at Sirius. "I still can't believe how McKinnon did that to you Vix. I knew she hated you but not to were she'd screw up your relationship with that man you were dating." She says to me and the thing was, I agreed with her a hundred percent.

"I know but it's done and over with." I say to my sister as my eyes looks down at the table. My sister knew me way to well to understand my feelings.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Last Year of Hogwarts Begins

I couldn't believe we all spent the rest of the summer in Gypsy Ville just doing nothing or just walking around. We barely left the place but when we did we had to talk to Mr. Potter about how we were all safe and show him that we weren't harmed at all. Nana had my guards with me and my friends at all times when we were out of the village. We shopped and bought our new robes for school. Now we're standing at Kings Cross with Nana and my guards, they'll be protecting my Nana. A few of the other guards had taken our things onto the train.

Lily and James both were chosen to be Head Boy and Girl. We celebrated that in the ballroom in Gypsy Ville. They have become civil towards each other maybe even friends but I wasn't sure just yet. Lily had the taste of living like a princess and she loved it. I began waking up every morning in tears and near screaming out from all the visions I would have at night, maybe it was the nightmares of my mother's death.

"Goodbye Nana. We'll see each other at Christmas then?" I said to her with a grin on my lips and watched her nod her head.

"Of course I will, My Lady of Gypsies." She says to me with a slight bow of her head and I laughed at her words. I hugged her again and dashed to get onto the train as the whistle went off. I knew Lily was Head Girl and that James went into shock after getting the Head Boy badge which was funny as Merlin's pants falling off. I was laughing hard when he opened his letter. Remus was shaking his head with an amusement look on his face. Sirius was shocked as well but recovered by laughing at him. Cassie just smiled and congratulated him on getting Head Boy. That woke him up and smiled at my sister while I continued to laugh at him.

I sat with my friends and laughed, joked around. I couldn't stop the smile upon my face and I couldn't stop leaning against Sirius. We had gotten back together and he explained everything to me on Marline McKinnon. She did seduce him into bed with her in our dorm just so I couldn't have him. Remus was out patrolling or at the prefect meeting that's being run by Lily and James. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body because I was tired. I had spent most of the night trying not to scream my head off because of one of my visions.

When I woke up we were already in the carriage that's already heading up to the school. How I slept through that I have no idea! When the carriage stopped I climbed out and headed up the steps into the castle, taking my seat in the Great Hall. I leaned backwards against Sirius and fell asleep once again. Why I am so sleepy you ask well it would be all the visions and nightmares I've been having.

_It was cold, dark and damped. I stepped over what looked like bodies and looked around to see that it was actually a house. I know whose house this is and it's the Potter's Manor. I looked down and noticed it was James' parents that were the bodies with a few order members. I let out a scream._

I sat up with a hand over my mouth and my eyes wide. Oh Merlin, did I really scream out just to get everyone's attention, well they're looking at me now. Oh Merlin! They're still sorting out first years and my eyes connected to the Headmaster, my Papi then I looked down at my lap even as I felt an arm around my waist. I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. I was breathing heavenly and I could feel my tears falling from my eyes.

Poor James because he'll never be the same after he finds out what I saw, I jumped when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. "Demya? What did you see?" Papi asked and I turned to look at him.

"The Potter's, you must send some Order members over there right now. I saw them dead." I whispered to him even though we were the only ones there in the hallway. "I didn't mean to go into the vision. I haven't been sleeping well at night. There are so many visions that come to me. Some are good and some are bad." I explain to him. "I'm not feeling well. May I go up to my room now?" I asked and watched him nod his head.

"Boy's dorm, Dear." He said with a smile upon his lips and I nodded before going up to my room upstairs in the GryffindorTower. Once in my room I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my pajamas. I changed and took my potion before climbing into bed. I covered up and closed my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that kept falling free because The Potter's were amazing parents and they had a great son. I couldn't sleep but I did wait for the boys to join me in the room. I hate to say it but I needed Sirius' arms around me to help stop the visions.

I had fallen asleep without realizing it and I had sat up in bed when I felt someone touch me, well move my hair out of my face. I looked up and saw it was Sirius. I moved over and pulled the covers for him to join me, which he did. I noticed he was wearing his pajama pants already as he climbed into the bed with me. He covered himself up and held me against him. We didn't say anything and I fell asleep against him.

I slept through the night and I didn't tell anyone in the dorm why I screamed even though two of them knew about me having visions. I didn't trust Peter just yet with the knowledge of me having visions. I showered without fighting anyone and dressed. I didn't bother with make-up or doing anything special with my hair as I pulled it back into a messy bun. I sat down on my bed with my book bag already packed for my classes.

"Are you going to tell me what you saw?" Remus asked as he sat down next to me on my bed and he looked at me.

"I can't. Not just yet." I said and stood up, walked away from him. I walked out of the room and down the staircase. I continued to walk until I came to the Great Hall and that's when I saw Mad-Eye Moody talking to James. James was shaking his head and looking angry then sad. I watched my friend turn around and face me.

"Did you see it?" James asked and my eyes looked down at the group.

"Yes, but it was too late." I said and looked back at him. "I only saw the aftermath, James." I never seen he looks so cold hearted towards me before and it scared it. I stepped backwards, bumping into someone and I let the tears fall free. I didn't care who saw and I turned to see it was Lily. She looked shocked at James' face then at my tears.

"Potter, what are you so angry about I haven't even jinx you yet." She says to him as she eyes him but my eyes were on Moody.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Heart Broken

James didn't speak to me all day let along the whole week. He wouldn't even talk to Lily, the love of his life and all I did was cried. Sirius isn't talking to me either because now he knows. Remus, well he'll talk to me but not when the guys are around. I told Lily and Cass everything. They didn't blame James and the guys for not talking to me, hell they are barely talking to me now.

The guys' left to give the Potter's a funeral and left me here at school. I knew what it was like to have someone taken from you when you lease expected it. I sat in my empty dorm room and pulled out panting supplies. I set up and let myself get lost in panting. I painted my mother when we got attacked. I had painted my sister and I in the painting, we looked scared. I didn't hear the door open nor hear anyone come in. I just stood there looking at the painting and let everything from my hands drop onto the floor as I feel to my own knees as I cried harder.

I haven't slept well for the last week since the guys stopped talking to me and Sirius stopped sleeping in my bed. I had put silencing charms around my curtains to stop them hearing me scream when I wake up or hear my crying. "Vix, are you alright?" Remus' voice said and I didn't bother to look up. I could feel them all there: Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Cass and Lily.

I felt a pair of arms touch my shoulder and I shoved them always. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door on their faces. I locked the door and turned on the water, hot water. I didn't bother to strip out of my sweat pants and tank top as I stepped into the tub, sitting down on the floor and letting the water rain down upon my body. This time I head the door open and closed. I had the curtains closed around the tub and my head down on my knees. I heard the curtains being wrenched opened but I didn't look up.

"Demya, I'm sorry on how I acted towards you." That was James' voice but I still didn't look up at him even as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You knew I lost my mother at a very young age and I hated my father. This is what you do to me when you knew everything? You have the guys choosing you even though I'm dating one of them. That hurts worst when my boyfriend chooses his best friend over me." I said and looked up at him. I bet I look like shit with my baggy eyes and none make-up face. He turned off the water and picked me up out of the tub, wrapping a towel around me as best as he could. He walked us both out of the bathroom and set me down on my bed.

I rolled over on my bed and turning my back on everyone. They still needed to gain my trust and this was a bad way of doing so. I let my magic flow through me, drying my clothes and my hair. I taken the towel off and slipped out of bed, headed towards the door without looking at anyone.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Sirius' voice said which caused me to stop at the door, my head still down.

"You have a lot to do to gain my trust back. That means everyone in this room. I didn't tell you because I wanted it confirmed. You had the right to be mad but you didn't have to take away the one person that kept the nightmares away. The one person that would keep all my visions away when I slept because I never slept right after my own mother was mauled by a werewolf in front of my own eyes. Maybe being killed by the killing curse was better than the suffer my own mother went through." I said and left the room as the tears fell free from my eyes.

I ran down the stairs from the boys' dorm and out the portrait hole, down the hallway. I continue like that until I got the Headmaster's office and gave the password before heading up there. I walked in and noticed the Minister was standing there with a confused look on his face. I noticed Mad-Eye Moody looking grumpy as ever in front of the desk but I walked up to my Papi and plop down into a chair, propped my feet up on the edge of the desk.

"Yes, Demya how can I help you?" Papi asked as he looked me in the eyes which I knew he was reading my mind. So I let him read what was bothering me and what I wanted. I wanted to learn how to fight like an Auror but I wanted Mad-Eye Moody to teach me. I watched he sighs and nodded slightly. "Of course, of course why didn't I think of that?" He whispered but I was the only one who heard it.

"You'll let me then?" I asked louder than he would have asked which caused me to grin more. "I want that done here where I can move about freely unless you give me permission to leave the school grounds to do so?" I asked as I looked at him with determine eyes.

"Yes, you may leave the school grounds to do as you asked even if you didn't ask it aloud. Moody will you go with her and do as she asks?" Papi said which made Moody grumpier.

"Do I look like a bloody babysitter?" He grumbled and I grinned as I got up and walked to the door.

"Let's hope you can keep up, old man." I said and walked out of the office with him right behind me. We continued to walk until we got the front gates. I held up my hand and pushed open the gates, walking out with him still behind me. I pushed the gates closed and locked them back up with all the enchantments. We headed to the other side of the Hogsmeade and apparated to a deserted field.

"We'll be training to make me a better fighter, Moody. Since I'm in the Order it's only right for me to train now than it is later when I go into the Auror department. I want to stay alive and live a long life. I see things that I wish no one would see. I have even seen death and the after math of it. My friend's hate me and my boyfriend doesn't want to be around me, he only feels sorry for me. I've been hurt and I want to improve myself." I explain to him and turn to face him with my wand out. "Teach me to defend myself even more. I should warn you I can use wandless magic since I'm a Gypsy." I explain to him with a grin on my lips.

He sighed and pulled out his wand. We battled and I got wounds right off the bat. I didn't back down but continued to fight him until it was pitch dark outside. That's when I used my senses to reach out to where he was and when he was going to attack me. I fired off a stunner and he went down, I grinned and went over to him. I reversed it and helped him up. He took me back to the school and dropped me off at the Great Hall. Let's say we were both sore eyes with our own battle wounds we caused on each other but I was relieved from all my anger and sadness that was bottled up inside of me.

"Thanks, Moody." I said and left him as he grunted and walked away. I walked over to where my sister and the guys were, sat down and started eating while they all stared at me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Fly by Fast

I practiced with Moody every chance I got and more wounds than anyone could count on my body. I soaked myself in hot water after being healed for the umpteenth time. That's were I am now, in the tub in the boy's dorm and my head was against the wall. It was already near Halloween now and I couldn't wait because there was a ball that night. Lily had me ask Papi because she knew he wouldn't say no to me, which she was right he didn't say no to me and I lay there smiling as I soaked my body.

I heard the door open and thanked Merlin I had put bubbles in the bath as I looked over at Sirius. We speak but not for long as I leave as fast as I could without it looking like I was running away. He shut the door and walked over to the tub, sat down on the floor as his eyes looked at mine. I raised an eyebrow at him. I mean come on I thought they said they wouldn't evade my private time in the bathroom?

"What do you want Sirius?" I asked him since he wasn't going to say anything without me asking him.

"I wanted to know if you're willing to go to the ball with me for Halloween." He asked.

Oh that's right he asked me and I never gave him a real answer to it. "You came into the bathroom, knowing it's my personal private time to ask if I am willing to go with you to the Halloween Ball." I asked making sure I understood his actions.

"Yes." He said and blushed a bit in his cheeks. That was very attractive right there; a man blushing as he sits on the floor in the bathroom while the girl he loves is soaking in a bubble bath.

"Can't you wait until after I get out of the bathroom?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow then I sighed when he shook his head no. "Fine, I'll go with you now get out of the bathroom before I toss you out." I said and closed my eyes when he smiled at me. I didn't hear him leave nor get up from the floor. Before I knew it I felt his lips against mine and his tongue moving over my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth. I felt his hand move over my face; his hand was so light that I hardly felt it while he pushed more into the kiss. I felt myself kiss him back and let him have his entrance into my mouth for his tongue. Once again I felt him move his body closer even though I was still in the water and I broke the kiss. I opened up my eyes and looked into his eyes. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed he had pulled off his bottom half of his clothes and watched him pull the rest of his clothes off. When he stood up and stepped into the tub I blushed. For the first time I felt like a fifteen year old girl again that was about to lose her virginity once again.

I watched him sit down and pull me into his lap. My was in a bun but it came lose when he pulled me into his lap, my hair fell into my face as my eyes locks with his and he grinned at me. "You're blushing. I never seen you blush before and I like it." He said and his lips went for my neck, causing me to let out a soft moan. Before I even knew it we were making love together in the bath. I'll tell you this, the floor is slippery because the water went everywhere but we laid there in the tub with slight smiles on our lips. "I love you, Vix." He whispers in my ear.

I smiled more because moments like this I do love him and I know he loves me, we love each other. I lifted my head up and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Padfoot." I said and smiled more at him before kissing him softly on the lips. I lay down on his body once more and closed my eyes. I jumped when a knock sounded at the door. "Yes?" I called out.

"Demya, are you ever going to get out of the bathroom? You do realize there are other dorm mates that need to shower before bed as well?" Remus' voice said through the door.

"Alright, let me get dressed before I go into the dorm." I said and lifted myself off Sirius. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body, waved my hand to dry the floor from the water. I dried myself off and put my pajamas on even though I could feel Sirius behind me, watching my every move. I looked up in the mirror and smiled as his eyes were glued on my pants that have silver blue foxes running around in circles. I rolled my eyes and went to the door, opened it up even though he was in a towel.

"You do realize that bathroom doesn't have sound proof walls?" Remus said with a grin on his lips. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, went down to the common room and sat down by the fireplace. I curled up in the corner and watched the fire dance around the logs. I didn't feel like going to bed so I got up once again and headed out of the common room to roam the school.

I didn't care as I walked down halls and when I realize where I was which brought a grin to my lips as I pushed the Entrance Hall door open to the outside grounds. I slipped out and closed the door. I ran down the grassy part of the grounds and feeling my body morph into a fox. I ran around in the forest but I stayed close to the edge of the forest. I walked over to Hagrid's hut and that's when I heard voices. Those voices are not Hagrid's voice so I moved closer to the voices in my fox form. I looked over at them and froze. Malfoy, Bella, Narcissa and the rest of their little gang was there talking. There was one person I knew best out of everyone and that was a person that doesn't attend the school. The Dark Lord was there, standing there in the middle of everyone while talking softly to them. I couldn't hear them and I didn't want to hear any of it. I turned around and ran away, back to the castle.

Let's say I didn't get far when they spotted me but no one knew about my fox form from Slytherin House. They wanted a fight well I'll give them one because I had trained for this. I turned on the spot and morphed back into myself, pulled out my wand. I fired spells back at them, knocking half of them out. It was mostly Bella I had to worry about because she doesn't play fair in fights. I dodged and fought back with Bella until I took her out. It was now The Dark Lord and I. Before he could pull his wand out a voice spoke from behind me.

"Voldemort, you are not a student here and you have no reason to be here, leave now." That was Papi's voice and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I did get hit by a few different spells, some I didn't even recognize and my breathing was heavy from the dodging. I leaned back into Papi as Voldemort rushed off into the night.

"Sweet Merlin, what happened here?" Minnie's voice said and I grinned slightly.

I felt my eyes closing not for sleep but for fighting such a long fight with them. Before I knew it I had passed out against Papi. I felt him lift me up into his arms but I never did feel him walk away from the scene or what orders he gave to Minnie for the Slytherin's.

When I finally woke up I was in the hospital wing and Sirius was sitting in a chair but his head was lying on the bed. I smiled softly as I run my fingers softly in his hair. I looked around and noticed there were Remus, James, Lily, Cassie and Peter all sleeping in chairs around my bed. I felt Sirius lift his head up and I grinned at him as he got up from the chair. I pulled the covers back and watched him slip into the bed with me, tossing the covers back over both of us. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I won't tell them just yet but I will tell them that they do care for me even though out all the fights we had in the past. I felt his arms wrap around my body and held me close to him as we snuggle up together in the bed in the hospital wing.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Halloween Ball

I was release a few days before Halloween and I was glad of it because that woman does not like me even though she does heal me. I had explained everything to them because they were worried about me. I also told Papi everything and he didn't bother to give me detention because I was out after curfew. He had told me that I was brave for facing the danger then letting it kill me right off the bat. I had told him what if he killed other students if I hadn't faced them all. He gave the Slytherin's a few months worth of detentions for being out after curfew and talking with the Dark Lord.

It was Saturday morning when I got up and Lily was standing next to my bed with what looked like green paste in a bowl. Let me tell you the guys woke up so fast I was laughing. I had screamed because Lily scared the crap out of me. I never wake up with someone standing over me. When the guys fell out of there beds Lily and I were laughing hard.

"I'm going to give you a facial and we're going to pamper ourselves today before the ball." Lily said and I pulled a face which caused her to put her hands on her hips. "Pull that face one more time and I'll force you to get the whole pamper done with the other girls, you know the girls that hate your guts?" She said and my eyes widen.

"Fine but let me get dressed." I said and sat up in bed even as my eyes looked over at Sirius who was on the floor by his own bed. I bet you thought he would be in my bed huh? So I got out of bed and grabbed some ratty clothes that I run in, putting them on in the bathroom while the guys tired going back to sleep. I walked out and went over to Sirius' bed. His eyes were close so I kissed him on the lips. I pulled back and noticed his eyes were open, a grin on his lips so I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later." I told him and left to go find Lily, which she was in the girls' dorm with my sister. I sat down and let Lily do as she pleased with me.

When she finished with me I had dashed back into the boys' dorm to grab my Halloween outfit which was in a box that had everything in it. The guys were sitting around on the floor playing a game or strategizing a game for Quidditch. I really didn't care at all and I ran back out of the room, back to the girls' dorm. We had one more hour until the ball started. I opened the box and pulled out my dress. It was a princess dress, baby blue with baby blue jewelry set and I had bought/ordered a baby blue mask that had rhinestones all around the outside of the mask. I had matching flat shoes to go with the dress. I slipped into my dress and my shoes on my feet. While Lily was curling my hair my sister was putting my jewelry on me. A necklace around my neck, a bracelet on my wrist, a ring on my finger, earrings on my ears and ankle bracelets' on my ankles.

After my hair was finished Lily put the mask on my face. It was just a small mask for my eyes and not my full face. Lily even put make up on my face before she put the mask on me. Lily and my sister were dressed just like me but in different colors. My sister wore a gold dress while Lily wore an emerald green dress. They both had matching shoes and jewelry just like I do as well as the masks.

We got up and went downstairs where we were going to meet the boys. When I stepped down from the stairs I was already in Sirius' arms and he was already kissing my cheek. "You look like a Princess that needs to be spoiled." He said in my ear so no one else heard him. I knew for a fact that Remus and Cassie heard him because of their wolf side.

"Thank you, Sirius." I said to him with a small smile since the guys were still ganging my trust after their reaction to the Potter's death. The girls went to the guys that were taking them to the ball in the Great Hall. Cassie was with Remus and Lily was going with James. I was going with Sirius because he wouldn't stop bugging me about it.

We walked down the stairs, through the halls until we came upon the Great Hall where the ball was going to be at. I walked into the Great Hall and noticed it was decorated like a muggle hunted house. Dancing skeletons without string holding them up and headless horsemen which turned out to be the headless horsemen ghost and it was slightly dark which let the cobwebs that were around glow a light green which was pretty cool. There was fog all over the floor and I felt someone tugging me towards the dance floor. Sirius and I danced most of the night; I wouldn't meet his eyes for more than a few minutes.

The only time we left the dance floor was to get something to drink and sit down to eat when Papi said it was dinner time for everyone. I had the Chicken Pasta that was very creamy and I loved it. I stood up and walked a few feet from the table when I felt the sharp pain in my head. My hand went straight to my head and my eyes shut tightly.

_I was looking in green eyes, Lily's eyes; it's got to Lily's eyes. When I blinked I was looking at a teenage boy with Lily's eyes. I was looking at a boy that looked just like James and my eyes softened. He was sitting there at the lake with a redheaded girl. They seem so much in love until the scene changed again. _

_There was the Dark Lord but he was in the forest with the boy who looks like James but with Lily's eyes. The Dark Lord had his wand to the teenager and fired off the killing curse._

I blinked my eyes as it faded and I realized the guys and both girls were looking at him. I touched my face and realized I was crying. That boy was handsome but he didn't deserved to die like that at such a young age.

"Vix, are you alright?" Remus asked but my eyes looked at my sister. I gave her that one look that meant I didn't want to talk about it and she nodded as she starts to pull Remus away. I think James caught that look and understood it; he pulled Lily away to the dance floor.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. What did you see?" Sirius asked as he grabbed my arm and I closed my eyes.

"Someone's death is all. I hate seeing those kinds of visions." I explained to him. "It always makes me cry." I said to him and took his hand, pulled him toward the dance floor. We danced and I buried my face into his chest to hide my messed up make-up on my face.

He rubbed my back and shushed me until I was calmed enough to hear my own thoughts. The rest of the night was a blur and before I knew it I had changed into my pajamas and I was climbing into my bed. I pulled the covers up over my head, not wanting to be bothered as I curled up into a ball in bed. I felt the bed sink a bit and a body pulling me closer to them. I was guessing it was Sirius but he knew better to bother me when I was covering up my whole body.

The blanket had been pulled off my face and I looked up to see it was James instead of Sirius. I sat up and looked around the room; I noticed no one else was in the room but the two of us. "I just want to sleep James, please. I'm tired and my feet hurt." I said and turned over to fall asleep. I pulled the covers more over my body and let sleep take over me. I didn't feel James leave my bed or more at all but I really didn't care. All I wanted to do was go to bed and get as much sleep as I could. A boy I didn't know was killed by the Dark Lord in the forest.

The last thought in my mind was: Was that James and Lily Potter's son?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Graduation and After

The months flew by fast after Halloween. Thanksgiving and Christmas passed with no more drama from the snakes but I did keep my eyes on them in case they were playing something against me. I stood there in the boys' dorm room for the last time; my things were packed in my trunk while I stood there in my scarlet and gold gown on. I had on my cap which matched my gown; my hair was curled up and part of it pulled back out of my face.

The guys were all in their cap and gowns just like I was. James had fought with his hair and I wanted to laugh, I didn't though. Sirius was watching me and I gave him a small smile. I walked to the dorm door and slipped out. I didn't want to see the girls just yet so I went passed everyone in the common room and slipped out into the hallway. There was one person I wanted to see so I ran, even in the heels I was wearing and skipped down the stairs. I knew where this person would be and I ran into the Great Hall where all the teachers were standing around decorating the Great Hall for the graduating class.

I was breathing hard but I didn't care. There in the middle of the stage was Papi, standing tall and proud as he looked straight at me as if he was expecting me to come to him like I did. I guess he knew me better than I thought he did so I smiled at him. He smiled back and beckoned me forward. I walked forward even as the teachers all turned and looked at me. I saw them all smile at me as I passed them and I climbed up onto the stage from the few steps that lead up to the stage. I walked over to him and smiled more at him.

"Good morning, Miss Moore." Papi said with a smile that fit him just perfect and his eyes shining brightly at me.

"Good morning, Headmaster." I said and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss this school. I wish I could have attended from first year." I said to him as I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Just like Mama." I said with a little sad smile. "I wish she was here to watch us graduate."

"Ah but you know deep down she is watching you two graduating from a better place even if she can not be here in person." He said with a slight smile. I knew he was right because deep down I could feel my mother still watching over us no matter what, life or death she'll always be there for us.

"I know she is. I'm going to go for a walk outside for a bit until it starts." I told him and jumped down from the stage and walked over to my mother's best friend. I smiled brightly at her. "Thank you for looking out for me, Professor McGonagall. It was a pleasure in taking your classes for the last two years here at Hogwarts. I just wished I knew earlier that you and Mama were best friends. I'm sorry about Mrs. Potter though. You lost both of your best friends by evil but you have both of their children now." I said to her with watery eyes and I hug her tightly.

When I stepped back I saw tears in her eyes but they did not fall down her face. I watched a true smile form on her lips. "I'm proud of you and I know your mother would be for the both of you." She said and I smiled more.

"I know, Aunt Minnie." I said and laughed as flinched from the nickname. I walked out of the Great Hall and went outside into the nice warm weather. It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold. It was the perfect temperature outside. I spent all my time outside walking around the lake until it was time for the ceremony for graduation. I made my way up to the castle and smiled slightly. I was sad that I was leaving but I was happy that I was starting out in life with a new adventure in my life.

Time seemed to fly by fast because I was now standing on stage with my diploma in my hand and shaking all the Professors hands as I walk off the stage. Before I knew it I was dragging my trunk outside to the carriages where I'll be heading to the train on my way home. It was still a blur to me on how I manage to get from the castle steps to the train station in Hogsmeade. I sat on the train with everyone in one compartment. I slightly remember leaving the one place I found a home to me even though I can always come back to visit it.

When the train stopped I looked out onto the platform of Kings Cross and that's when it hit me. I was now an adult and I won't be going back to school. I smiled more since now I can be considered equal to anyone else. I shrunk my things and put them in my pocket. My sister had done the same thing and so did everyone else.

"I'll owl you when I settle down back home, Remus." Cassie's voice said and I grinned.

"No, you won't because I have a flat for the both of you to share here in London." I told them and pulled out one envelop, gave it to my sister. I watched her take it and opened it. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you!" She said and hugged me tightly before grabbing Remus' hand, disappearing on the spot with him.

"Yeah, you're both welcome." I muttered with a smile upon my lips. At least my sister was happy and safe with the one person she loves the most besides me. I noticed everyone else looking at me and a few confused faces. "I got them a flat knowing it'll be hard on them both." I said to them and raised an eyebrow at them, they just nodded their heads. I started walking towards the magical wall that separated the magical world to the muggle world and stepped through. I was ready to be on my own but I felt an arm around my waist. I turned to see who and was met with Sirius' eyes and he had a slight smile upon his lips.

"I'll go anywhere with you as long as we're both together." He said and I smiled a bit more at him. It might be the first smile I have given him since we got back together. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked into the muggle streets, turning a corner and continued walking. I didn't know where we would go but I didn't care at the moment. We were already a few streets away from the station when we came upon an empty small house. It was perfect and I loved it. I walked up to the house and talked briefly to the lady selling it, convincing her that I wanted the house and that I had enough money to buy it from her. She agreed and she told us that we can move in whenever we wanted too as she was taking down the sign in the front of the house in the small yard.

This was the house in my vision of me and the little girl. I smiled at Sirius as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I knew he thought the place was perfect as well. We walked inside and got to work on filling in the rooms with furniture. I worked out details that I'll pay the lady since she gave me her address to send the money. I was going to ship the money to her in a big box so she could have it all in one payment. It has been weeks and our friends come over whenever they want, James told us that he bought a house in Godric Hallow and he had asked Lily to live with him. They had fixed it up to what she wanted the house to look like on the inside while he got to fix up the yard to her standers. I thought that was cool because he would do anything to keep Lily happy and Sirius was doing the same thing. Peter was living at home with his mother still but he was happy and I didn't care where the boy lived. When everyone left Sirius and I sat on the couch and snuggled up together while I read a book and he read a magazine on motorbikes'. I didn't care that it had girls practically naked on the front. They were wearing bikinis but that was mostly it and they were sitting on bikes. I had him all to myself and that's what counted in the end. He ended up telling me he was going to buy a motorbike.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Harry Potter was born

It was a few years after we had graduated and started our new lives in a new world we were trying to fix from the Dark Lord's views of controlling the muggles and putting them in their rightful places. Lily and James, Alice and Frank Longbottom both escape the Dark Lord three times and I had the weirdest vision ever.

_I was in a hospital room watching two different, very pregnant mothers giving birth to their children. When I stepped closer to look on who these women were I noticed it was Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter. I had no idea if she was actually pregnant but I was happy. James and Frank were standing right next to each woman but the saddest part was Sirius and the rest of the gang wasn't there._

I sat up straight in bed and my eyes wide. Deep down I knew Lily needed me and I knew James needed Sirius. It had been half a year since I lost my sister in the war. She died protecting Remus, she actually died in his arms and I never saw him this upset. He had pushed himself away from everyone.

Next to me, Sirius was rubbing his eyes before he looked up at me with a frown upon his lips and I grinned at him. "Get dressed; we're going to St. Mangos and hurry up. I am not waiting for you all night to get dressed." I said to him as I already jumped out of bed and putting on a pair of pants and a t-shirt after I discarded my night gown. I had to buy new clothes because I am already three months pregnant with our first born child and most of my clothes were skin tight because he liked the clothes that tight on me. We rushed to the fireplace and flooed to the hospital.

I can tell he was worried about me when he shouldn't be. I didn't tell him about the vision I just had even though it wasn't a long vision. I rushed foreword and asked for Lily Potter. They gave me the room and we rushed as fast as we could up to the stairs. We ran down the hall and into the room that Lily and Alice were both sharing. I rushed to Lily's side and shushed her, letting her know that I was there for her and smiled at Alice, letting her know the same thing.

We waited in the waiting room with James and Remus. I sat there with my eyes down because Remus wouldn't talk to me even when I started to talk to him. He would just walk away sometimes just out of the room and come back about an hour later. I closed my eyes and let my memory come back to me even though it makes me cry in silent. I can hear James and Sirius talking a bit but I blocked it out.

_We had been walking back to Cassie and Remus' flat to have our own little party when we were being attacked. Men in masks and I knew who these guys were. Death Eaters and they worked for the Dark Lord. We all pulled out our wands and started fighting these men in masks. I had successfully taken out six at once while Sirius took out three at once. When a scream sounded I turned around in time to see my sister fall into Remus' arms._

_Cassie was hit by the killing curse and Remus' just sat there on his knees holding her to his body. I couldn't breath and I felt my tears fall down my face as my eyes blurred up. Before I knew it I lost myself. I was numb. The power inside of me was like a ticking bomb. At any moment I could blow up and that's what happened._

_My little ticking bomb inside of me just let go and blew up everything inside of me. My arms flew in the air, a battle cry letting go from my own lips and my eyes closed. I could feel myself knocking out all the Death Eaters onto the ground. When I finally stopped I was being held by Sirius._

_Remus looked up and frowned at me. "Stay away from me." He spoke and laid my sister down on the ground before disappearing on the spot. I looked up at Sirius as fresh more tears falls down my face and he picked up my sister in his arms. He was just as sad and I can tell._

_We had buried my sister in Gypsy's Cemetery and Remus didn't bother to show up. I considered him a brother and still do. _

I was yanked out of my memories by warm hands on my face, clearing the tears from falling down my face. I smiled sadly at Sirius as he looked me in the eyes. I could sense Remus in the room. "Thinking of Cassie again?" Sirius asked and I nodded with a sadder smile.

"When am I not?" I asked him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me up onto my feet and that's when I noticed James wasn't in the room. "Where's Prongs?" I asked.

"He is visiting his wife and his new born son." Sirius said and rubbed my belly. I was pregnant during the Potter wedding but I ended up loosing that child because of the ambush a few days after the wedding. I was sick and I stayed locked up.

"I want to see the little one before we go home." I said softly and took his hand, walking back to the room but I can hear Remus behind us. I didn't bother to knock on the door but walked right in. James and Lily both looked up with smiles upon their lips. "Alright hand me that boy before I start crying again." I said to them and I watched James get up and placed the small baby in my arms as I sank down onto the chair.

I looked up to see James clearing his face from the tears and Lily spoke. "Cries like a baby and he's married." She said to me and I laughed softly. I looked down and noticed the boy's eyes are opened. I gasped when I noticed they were Lily's eyes.

"Oh Lily, he's just adorable." I said and looked up after he closed his eyes. I passed him off to James. I heard James letting out another sob and I knew he was crying because his son got his mother's eyes.

"I would like you and Sirius like to be the godparents of little Harry James Potter." Lily said as she looked at me and I grinned.

"I would love too." Sirius and I both said at the same time. I looked Lily in the eyes and grinned. "Of course especially since I'm pregnant again and I would love it if they grew up together." I said to her and she smiled brightly at me.

"Congratulations Demya, I'm so proud of you. I hope you raise this child with lots of love and spoil this one as much as James is going to spoil Harry." Lily said and James let out a soft laugh. We all let out a soft laugh and I looked to see Remus staring at the ground even as I rub my stomach. I liked being pregnant because it gave me something to do when the kids get older and I could teach them my ways especially if one of them has the sight like I do. I might have seen it as a curse but it still saved lives when it felt like it. We stayed for hours and then it was time for them to go into hiding. They asked Sirius to be their secret keeper and he agreed. I kept my visions open so I could watch over Harry even if I couldn't be there in person but I'll always watch over him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Dark Lord has fallen

I had dressed up our daughter in a cute baby pumpkin outfit and she looked adorable with Sirius' hair and eyes. We took her trick or treating which she got a lot of candy. Sirius was having fun with her and I couldn't blame him because I was as well. I had more fun dressing her up like a small Barbie Doll. I couldn't wait until the Dark Lord was dead because this way, I could take both Harry and Willow out trick or treating. I think they would have so much fun together and I could tell Harry would protect Willow as if she was his little sister instead of his godsister. I smiled as we walked from house to house letting her gather up candy into her small trick or treating bucket that Sirius has chosen for her to use. I think he wanted to use it to gather up the candy for her, I smiled at the thought and I could tell he was having so much fun with us. We're his girls and he would protect us no matter what.

I think Sirius was having a better time eating the candy before we got back to the house to go through it all but I didn't care because Willow wouldn't be eating the candy anyways. Remus and I are in good terms now. We barely see each other but he does come back to me for advice or potions. He loves little Willow as if she was part of his family. Truth to be told I told him that he's her uncle and he loved that idea. We had just reached home when I felt the powerful blast of a vision. (This is out of the last book of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Pgs.344-345)

_'"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –"_

_That's when I saw Lily being killed off by the Dark Lord. Harry was crying and I wanted to grab him and comfort him. I couldn't because this was my vision of my best friend's death while her child sat in his crib crying his eyes out. I was being jerked out of my vision but I was trying to stay in to make sure Harry wasn't going to be killed. This was the only time I wanted to stay in the vision. I guess the powers had a different idea for me and shoved me back into my body._

My eyes flew opened and I realized I was crying. I noticed Sirius was above me while Willow was crying in her play pin. "Are you alright?" He asked me and I looked out the window to see it was wet and windy just like the vision of hearing it out of the window even though it didn't show such a thing.

"No, it's the Potter's. You have to go to them. The Dark Lord is going to them right now. I think I was in his head instead of watching it personally like I normally do." I explained to him. "Hurry!" I yelled at him as I pushed myself up and went to our daughter. I heard his motorcycle start up and he left as I held our daughter in my arms. Of all visions I had, I had to watch them die? It was like everyone around me was dying and I couldn't do anything at all to stop it.

It was passed midnight when I heard a soft knock on the door and I went to answer it. It was Auror's and I knew they were looking for Sirius. "He's not here. I haven't seen him in hours." I told them but I didn't let them in.

"He has been arrested for murder and being a Death Eater." The Auror explained and my world came crashing down. Sirius was with me when the Potters were killed and I sent him after to see if it was true. I closed the door and packed everything up. I wouldn't be here I had to be around my family. I wasn't married to Sirius but I did have his child. I sent everything magically to Gypsy Ville including the baby's things. I dropped off my daughter with my Nana and went off to the Ministry to stop Sirius to being convicted of murdering and being a Death Eater.

When I seen my Papi she begged and plead to him that I wanted him to go with me to Gypsy Ville. He wouldn't allow it and I knew he wouldn't until the time came for him to choose a life of his own. I begged and cried for all that it was worth it.

"The answer is still no, Demya." Papi said and he turned his back on me. Everyone knew that Sirius was the secret keeper for the Potter's. I knew better because it was Sirius' idea to change secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew which the Potter's agreed too. We kept this a secret from everyone and I hated it.

"I'm his Godmother! He has to come with me! I am the only family that child will ever have." I yelled at my Papi and I watched the sadness in his eyes as he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but he will be placed with his muggle family." He said and walked away. I knew Harry would hate it there since I didn't even like Lily's ungrateful sister. I watched my Papi disappear from sight and I went to Gypsy Ville. I dressed like them and shoved my sadness away now that I am going to be raising my daughter by myself. I sat on the thrown and closed my eyes. I watched the visions I willed to come to me so I can see Harry's future.

I watched him grow up in a house that he is not loved; I watched that awful uncle's sister let her dog go after Harry and I watched the excitement of him getting his letter out of curiously of getting his own mail. I can feel my tears falling down from my own face as I watched him go around Diagon Alley with Hagrid and buying all his things. I watched him in his first year battling one of the professors, who was cursed with the Dark Lord's head on the back of his head.

I watched him in his second year on battling a basilisk and saving a young redheaded girl. In his third year I watched him suffer with the dementors as he flew for his house on the Quidditch team. I cried more when I saw Remus teaching him and watched how they saved Sirius from being kissed from the dementors. I watched him in his fourth year as he was battling though the tasks of the Goblet of Fire. He fought a dragon, swam with mermaids and went through a maze with all the little tasks that he had to get by to proceed. I watched as he and one of the other opponents got sucked into a different place when they touched the Goblet. I watched him watch the other boy die at Peter's wand and how he saw his parents' spirits, talked to them before going back to Hogwarts with the other boy's body.

I watched his fifth year go by as one of the Ministry female employee tried to take over Hogwarts and I was proud at Harry as he stood his ground. How he taught his classmates how to use DADA against the Ministry employee Deloris Umbridge. I always hated her. I watched him watch Sirius die in the Ministry of Magic. I watched how he suffered in his six year with tasks by Papi and how to get it all done and understand everything he can. I watched the battle he had to do after Papi's death. I watched his last year running from Death Eaters and surviving until he destroyed everything he was searching for.

I knew for the life of me that I was proud to be his Godmother. I watched how he battled at Hogwarts and won in the end. I watched him get the girl he loves even though he lost some of the people he loves and how the families suffering, like Molly with one of her sons. How Harry lost Remus and the woman he was with. Even with death, I was proud of Harry Potter who just happens to be my godson that I love so much.

The End!

**N/A**

**There will be a second story to this one so dont worry! I just gotta finish writing it before I post it. Thank you for reading and whatever reviews I get back!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 1: My Story!

My name is Willdemya Willow Moore but if you call me, Willdemya then we have a problem! I go by a few names and it isn't Willdemya, my father must have been on some kind of potion before naming me. Just call me Demya or D. My mother calls me Vixen when she caught me sneaking around a lot when I was younger with sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. I love being called Vixen and my mother and my internal twin sister that only calls me Vixen.

I have short blond hair that just grazes across my shoulders but long enough for a ponytail. I have my mother's eyes, light hazel brown eyes that go with my lightly tanned skin. I'm 5'5" and I am very slim, flat belly. I always have short nails but if anyone messes with me or my sister well I suggest you don't. I'll kick they're butts well that's what happened when a pureblood boy did when he suggested he'd treat my sister like scum she is so I punched him and broke his nose. My dad was pissed off but I really didn't care.

I was six when I lost my mother. We went to go get some chocolates since it was our favorite thing to do when it came to Christmas. She had shoved me behind her and battled two full size werewolves. As she was dying she told me that she loved me and my sister. That I should do whatever it took to protect my little sister even though she is only a few minutes younger than me. That's what I did; I gave up on my childhood and raised my sister.

My sister and I were a mess when we buried our mother in our backyard of Wing's Manor. We only lived there for six years and moved a few months after mom's death. I barely remember my first six years of my life but I remember my mother clearly. She was beautiful beyond what my father's taste in women. My mom had dark chestnut hair that went to her waist, wavy and always had it down with a few small braids in her hair on the side of her head. Her light brown hazel eyes went great with her hair which I had the inherited from her.

My sister, Cassandra Anne Moore is a beauty like our mother. She has long chestnut hair just like our mother but she has red streaks in her hair which really ticked off our dad one night when he came home from work. I loved it though it was really her style. She had inherited our mother's eyes as well, light hazel brown. She has the same skin tone as me and she is 5'5" just like me. She is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet and a big heart unless it comes to our father's side of the family.

Our father has black hair, black as the night sky but his eyes were blue. He loved our mother until she died which took its turn on me. He blamed me for her death which always made me cry at night because I held in the tears when he yells it at me. His light tan skin went great with his slim built from being an Auror. Our father remarried a woman we clearly hated and she hated us even though she has a daughter a few months younger than me and my sister.

One problem: Both of them hated us and wanted us out of our father's life. The first few months when our father wasn't home she would yell and threaten us until we did what she wanted. Late at nights we would sneak down into our father's study and nick one of his firewhiskey bottles. Father never did find out who has been taking his whiskey which was funny since it was mostly me that was taking it.

Well we're sixteen now but for the last five years we've been going to GypsyAcademy. Oh did I forget to mention we're half Gypsy? My sister and I am half Gypsy from our mother's side of the family. Dad thinks we're just witches which was just fine since he was all for pureblooded families. We're great liars to our father but he doesn't even look at us when we tell him anything.

Our Nana is full Gypsy and she loves us. She has a head full of gray-white hair which is really wavy. She wears that entire Gypsy clothing. She wears large hoop earrings, white shirt with long sleeves with proof sleeves. She wears long skirts that are usually just full of different colors with bangle bracelets on her wrists. She wears a sash tied in her hair like a head band and a sash around her waist. She would always have bell bracelets around her ankles and lots of amulets, beads, and other kinds of jewelry on her body. She would have pouches and flat sandals on her feet.

We wear all that too when we're with our Nana but when we're home with our father well we're wearing shirts and pants or skirts to please him. It's the only thing we have left from our mother, dressing just like her even though she never dressed like that with our father around but only on Halloween.

This year for our sixteenth birthday our stupid evil step mother convinced our father to send us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. The headmaster happens to be our Godfather who we call Papi. So here we are now at Kings Cross just the four of us since Dad was called into work early that morning.

Step mother, Courtney and her daughter Sandy were just standing saying goodbye to each other. My sister and I already said bye to them and left their sides. Yeah we'll get yelled out or get a howler later from our father about leaving our step mother's side but we don't care. Once my sister and I are on the train we found an empty compartment and put our things up in the luggage rack above the seats. We had locked the door and used magic to change our outfits to look like Gypsies. We were proud to be different. We both sat there doing our own thing, my sister doing her nails or playing with her hair. I was already reading a book that my Nana gave me on Gypsy's Curses.


End file.
